Why am I in Transformers Prime?
by Speedygal
Summary: For every Transformers Cartoon, that has ever been made, I watch the last episode. For people out there who don't understand:I merely watch the last episode to every Transformers show. To accomplish this the first episode is seen. for the past three years, I've been avoiding a certain show called Transformers Prime.
1. Why?

For every Transformers Cartoon, that has ever been made, I watch the last episode. For people out there who don't understand:I merely watch the last episode to every Transformer show. To accomplish this the first episode is seen. For the past three years, I've been avoiding a certain show called Transformers Prime.

Why? I don't like it. Why do I not like Transformers Prime? Their mouths slagging move like water! If I had to watch that every single day then a pair of sunglasses would be needed. There's a livestream going on for the _last_ episode; lets see how this too-much-CGI-mouth-watery-moving-lips ends.

This Live-stream is Deadlock.

One word yes; just like the last episode to Transformers Animated. My Generation. Primus do I miss that show.

"Hmm . . ."My hands felt sweaty.

Who is this Steve everyone was talking about in the chatroom?

"Don't know who this dude is, but, might find out later." I remind myself.

The big wide screen television is off. Just for this day because I am home, while my grandparents are at the store. That's why. I shifted up my glasses kind of like a nerd but that doesn't matter for this case. The volume on my computer is up way high. High as in seventy-five or such? As the previous episode ended (or some scene during it) I saw people talking about Knock Out standing on his tippy toes. Then some scene came up with a jet going through real life like clouds.

I typed in; "Is it me or did things just get real?" and added dot. dot. dot. "I don't think this scene is meant to be in there . . ." And of course Prime Fans attacked me for that saying it's meant to be because . . just because. Whilst claiming my computer is probably messed up because that is not hey just contradict themselves saying it's meant to be but then say something's up with mah laptop? I saw the clouds come through my screen. My hands froze a bit away from the keyboard. What the slag is happening?

The next second I knew everything suddenly warped. Well; my head hit something hard so la durp everything that happened after that was not known by me. After that I landed on some hard dusty ground. Best way to describe what just slagging happened. For some reason I felt dizzy. It seemed like I am at a desert. Can a person like me bare to know they are in the middle of no where? From the distance there is a nifty mountain structure similar to the one from Holes. I saw this motorcycle and then there is a truckstop from across.

"Truck stooopp!" I ran right to the ruck stop then went inside feeling scared and just really confused. I tumbled over a large dog but that is a technicality. "What year is it!"

I saw this kid who resembled Kevin-OH SLAG THAT'S FRAG. SLAG. that's Jack Darby . . .Ain't it Jack Derby?

"2010." Jack said, looking at me very strangely. He may have been thinking I looked like a lost child, sheesh he might be wrong sooo bad. "Are you okay?"

I comb through my hair with overwhelming shock channeling through. Mesah is in the past; wow. What a surprise.

"Holy slag; I'm not okay!" I get up on my two feet as i could see he is alert. "I'm in a slagging TV-show I don't really like. I hate this show!"

"Just calm down." Jack advises me.

"Wouldn't ya not be CALM when-" I shook my hand, making a frustrated sound and shook my head. At the corner of my eye I saw a dark pair of sunglasses. "OH sungalsses!" I snatch a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "I'm ready for whatever this universe that automatically makes robot's legs look sexy, even for their toys."

Jack is looking at me like 'What is wrong with you?'.

"Kid,where is your parent?" A employee from behind the counter asks.

That made my blood boil, alone.

"I'm 17!" I yell.

"You should stop yelling," Jack advises me. "You don't need to yell."

"I'm not a slagging child!" I held up the glasses. "AND speaking of which, I'mma be stealin' this and you can't stop me. Because really I don't know what the heck I'm in."

". . . You are in Navada." The Employee said.

"Slag it." I march out.

* * *

I don't know where I went. Except that I obviously ran through another portal while running-no, actually I was kind of transported from Navada to somewhere else. Fortunately it's best to say that I'm in the gigantic ship where Predaking is being held at. Isn't it the Nemesis? The best guess scenario is that it is the Nemesis. AND that Megatron is probably on aboard. I've watched a video with Transformers Prime Megatron featuring the song 'Bad romance' because of a picture that featured a silly face of Transformers Prime Megatron when he was backing away from something.

"Meep." I beep, skipping in the Nemesis. "Meep."

Good guess is that my energy levels are high.

"Meeeep!" I continue hearing giant footsteps heading my way.

So simply I stopped in my tracks and continue meeping in a lower voice.

"Knock Out, What is that movie called again?" I saw Starscream,-no not the Starscream you would imagine to be evil, deceiving, backstabbing, generally a good body model, and a allspark shard in his forehelm-the one who looks so unlike the Decepticon, because he looks like a femme. For a moment there he doens't look like Starscream in my humble but blunt opinion.

"Resident evil." Knock Out said.

"beep.." I beep.

"You've been watching that instead of finding dark energon shards, what a waste." Starscream complains.

"No." Knock out said. "One solar cycle it may become useful."

"Meeep!" I beep again as they step over me.

"Could you stop beeping?" Starscream asks.

"Meepinggg!" I sang, in a low voice.

"I am not meeping." Knock Out said,stopping in his tracks.

"Meep." I say, again, wiping off a tear off my eye.

"You stop meeping!" Knock Out points his index digit at him.

"Meep." I was covering my mouth by this time.

"Stop it!" Starscream tells him. "You are the only 'Con here. I am not meeping."

Knock Out lowers his digit, and he folds his arms.

"Then who's meeping?" Knock Out asks.

One, two, three.

"Meep." I did it, again.

Knock Out looks over his shoulder, and then that's when he saw me.

"HAI!" I said, and then fell over laughing at their stupid faces.

Oh Starscream picked me up while I was laughing. So guess who hit his digit while crying and laughing? Not a hard guess: meee.


	2. Hi Gladiator Megatronus!

"Hi Gladiator Megatronus!" I say as Starcream enters a really-wide-room with furniture.

This room has no-other-than Gladiator like Megatron the shiny-gray-sharp leader planning at a table with a mad-soft red optic glow is visible upon arrival. Looking at him helped me not to glance down (Heights is a big fear)from Starscreams is accompanied by a Decepticon who looks strange-Is that Shockwave or Soundwave? This is probably Soundwave.

Soundwave does not have a single optic making itself obvious from the kind of look like the Slendermen except he is a gigantic robot with tentacles and is somewhat like a 's like the version of Prowl who is incredibly silent, who uses his radio to speak, is somewhat like a stalker, and that he is a Decepticon. Soundwave probably is wearing a mask similar to a viscard.

"It's Megatron, not Megatronus." Megatron grumbles at first.

Megatron looks up from the table. He might be flattered to be called a Gladiator but that is in the past.

"Who dares acknowledge me by a title I do not wield anymore?" Megatron said, with a growl in his fearsome voice.

"I do!" I wave my right hand back and forth.

"This is a odd organic." Starscream said.

Knock Out had gone to clean his armor-it did look dirty by the way when we were going to wherever this room is called. Well I kind of lied to The Decepticon claiming that he scratched his own armor on _accident._ Four points to the girl who did research for a saga she had to finish from Transformers Animated; boo yah!

"Starscream, why did you bring this weakling aboard my ship?" Megatron asks.

"I did not, my liege." Starscream said. "It's a question I thought you should ask her."

"Are you cowardly enough not to ask 'it' youreslf?" Megatron sounds unamused and a bit 'are you serious?'.

"She won't give me a straight answer." Starscream said, dropping me on the table.

"WEEEeee!" I squeal while falling.

And then land on the least it wasn't a far fall.

"How did you get on my ship?" He stares at me, but thanks to the sunglasses I didn't see his mouth move like water.

"I don't know." I squeak.

"Liar." Starscream said.

"Honestly, I don't know." I insist.

"Who sent you here?" Megatron questions me.

"I dunno, honestly." I said while shrugging. "I was watching the last episode to Transformers Prime on live stream; actually there was a previous episode on when I clicked on the link. It's my own tradiation to watch the first and last episode to any Transformers cartoon." I sigh; what a great decision young me had made. "I've been like avoiding it for years because the first episode I saw raised red flags because the main character reminded me of Kevin and there was this other girl who reminded me of Gwen from Ben 10 Alien Force . . ."

"T. . . Transformers?"" Megatron repeats.

"Yeah and then this blue motorcycle was like wanting him to rush after this red dude died right in the beginning . . In 2009 one of my favorite shows Transformers Animated was canceled; for no reason WHAT SO EVER." I balled my hands up. "Everyone loved it, so did Cartoon network! I mean if you cancel a Transformers Cartoon every single slagging 3 seasons then at least make the ending feel complete!"

"What are these 'Transformers'?" Megatron asks.

"Um, 'kay, you transform into a helicopter right?" I ask.

"I do not transform into a helicopter!" Megatron roars. "That is for Autobots who rely on cars to get around."

Oh boy that made me giggle.

"You mean transportation vehicles." I correct him,while giggling. "And ya know technically Autobots _can_ fly."

Soundwave is looking at us perhaps confused where this conversation is going.

"Autobots don't fly!" Starscream pouts. He's being a big giant baby. "We can!"

"Do not correct me, human." Megatron's optics flare brighter and meaner.

"I'm being really specific," I said, folding my arms. "And since I'm just a random human who somehow got in here. Also that you really don't care about learning the names of perhaps millions of humans then I won't tell my name; my logic is sound. Because really I'-"

"Answer my first question!" Megatron's large metallic arm strikes the table making me jump (and land on my feet).

"You are a Transformer." I said without fear.

"No we are cybertronians." Starscream said.

"Who's idea was it to call us 'Transformers'?" Megatron asks.

"SInce the day you were created in my universe twenty-nine years ago." I said.

Megatron sneers, while Starscream looks so caught off guard. Megatron then raises his fusion canon at me.

"I'm not scared of a large fusion canon." I tip up the fusion canon above my head. Like this is me being so cool and calm. "I scream at snakes and insects!"I wave my right hand's index finger back and forth while frowning. "Wrong move Mr-I-got-steel-jaws-that-haven't been brushed."

"Starscream, get me a snake!" Megatron orders Starscream.

"What's a snake?" Starscream asks, dumbfounded.

I gasp, using my right hand to dramatically touch my chest.

"I am insulted by your intelligence!" I said,truly insulted by Starscreams dumbfounded reaction. Who wouldn't be insulted? "Decepticons who do not KNOW about animals for cryin' out loud.I dunno how fangirls can fall for sexy thighs like that when the con who has them is not-"

-b-B-BOM

"Ni-cough-Nice." I cough.

There is complete silence. So pretty much I look up then saw Megatron with a shocked face, Starscream with a wide open mouth, and Soundwave were staring at me.A creepy chill went up my skin. Why is everyone staring at me? Yes you can say that my guesswork is limited. Can't see what else is happening through my perspective or rewind the scene; this isn't a movie. Nor can I read back to see.

"She should be dead." Megatron said.

Starscream closes his mouth.

"Yes." Starscream raises his laser blasters. "How about this, my liege?"

I am really, really confused.

"Go ahead." Megatron said.

Starscream shot at me but reflected and hit Starscream's knee.

"My knee!" Starscream held his knee up hopping up and down. "My knee! My knee! It hurts!"

Megatron lowers himself to me.

"Enough of your games!" Megatron declares.

I look up towards the Decepticon who could bring fear into Autobots and humans alike. Starscream left while hopping on his other leg.

"This isn't my games." I take off my glasses, then blow my breath on it,and wipe them off using my shirt. I put them back on after making them see-able.

Well Megatron wasn't quite satisfied with the answer.

"Who sent you here?"

"Your momma."

"I don't have a 'momma'."

I roll an eye.

"Get sarcasm?"

"You do not sound sarcastic to me."

The doors whish as they closed.

"My liege, I have brought what you have asked." Starscream held up a big-creepy-spider like snake.

I scream at it then run off the table and landed on my back.

"Owch." I winch.

"Put it back where you got it." Megatron said, now apparently amused.

"Uh . . . " Starscream is unsure, pretty much surprised. "Are you sure, my liege?"

"As I have always been." Megatron looks down towards me. "Whoever or whatever you are; I will find out WHY you were sent to my_ ship_!"

"Good thing I can't smell." I said. No really; I can't smell.


	3. Your name?

Hanging around the Nemsis turns out to be a story of it's own. Why does it seem like that to me? It could have been days wondering around the ship for all I cared! What cannot be explained away is why my stomach didn't when does a stomach not growl after 24 hours without eating?The lights went off ocassionally during the exploration. My eyes played tricks with me that's for sure; made me think there were things when there were not. Heck I thought Soundwave was stalking me for a few hours! Could that reflective-body-shield-be-part-of-something-bigger?

I hate it when things do not make sense!

"Why are we searching for the human, again?" Knock Out asks.

"Because she's been meddling with the power generator." Starcream said.

There's no way have I been messing with a power generator! No way hoozay.

"How can a small human make all this mess!" Knock Out kicks away a small cybertronian rat.

The small Cybertronian rat squeaks as it landed on the floor right across from me.

I am hiding behind a large corner to some hallway.

"She knows more about us then we know about ourselves." Starscream said, rubbing his servo. "She claims to know we will succeed in destroying an Autobot base AND getting successful with our dark energon plans."

Um excuse me but that is an exaggeration for destroying an Autobot Base part. Why? Because the previous episode that was on (When I clicked the link) showed that it was a fake base. They kind of ripped my knowledge into shreds and rewrote in their pretty much destroyed a base designed to make them think it is the Autobot's base when it is not.

"Does she know anything else?" Knock-Out asks.

"She told me you are into zombie movies." Starscream said.

Knock Out laughs, shaking his helm.

"Not into them; besides, I've not been on Earh before." Knock Out reminds Starscream.

Starscream sighs, shaking his helmet while he steps on a slippery-flat object. I don't know what it is but it is the size of a banana peel which slid forward (Well technically backwards)as the lower part of Starscreams high-heeled foot slid the other direction fast and then he slipped. The seeker lands flat on his back.

"Karrmmaaa!" I sang, pointing at the seeker.I have my sunglasses on; other pair of glasses (with clear lense) is in my pocket.

Starscream sneers, while he pushed himself forwards. He then shoots at me but that shot is reflected and hit Knock Out's arm.

"Ow!" Knock Out looks at his arm. He looks so 's a gray streak trailing down at the side of his cardoor-like arm. "My paint job's ruined!" At least I know he does care about his armor. "Starscream stop shooting at her."

I fell over laughing, rolling on my sides.

"Reflex."Starscream grumbles as though it is an excuse as he folds is arms.

I eventually stop laughing.

"Care to stop messing with the power room?" Knock Out asks.

I look up to the tall red and gray Decepticon.

"You are tall." I said.

"That has nothing to do what we're here for."

"You are still tall." I said, taking in the sigt of a gigantic robot. "I never, ever, seen a Transformer from this height. Well once I did for that episode when Sari scared the living crap outta Jazz by saying . . . BOOGA BOOGA BOGRA!"

The lights went out right after I said that.

"BOOGA Boooga bogra!" I said, again, as the sound of metal feet tumbling on the floor made my feet bounce up and down.

The lights turn back on, and behold, Starscream was in Knock Out's arms looking scared.

"He's done a Scooby Doo!" I said,with a giggle while taking several feet back.

Knock Out drops Starscream.

"Starscream," Knock Out said. "Stop jumping into my arms."

Starscream is glaring at me.

"I swear, when you are capable of being killed, I will be the one to kill you!" Starscream threatens me.

Pheesah he'll probably miss or something. But isn't it scary to know whenever that shield protecting me will eventually stop working one day so that'll mean whoever shoots at me will pretty much be cause of death? I'm not thinking about it; looming over death is not a good idea. I have to continue this unusual life messing with the Decepticons. You only . . . are around for a limited time. So let's make the best of it.

"Niceeee." I said, folding my arms.

Oh yeah, none of the Decepticons know my name. So I'mma keep it that way.

"This human isn't causing the power outages." Knock Out said.

"Noopppee!" I squeak, sliding back the-you know I stole these-sunglasses up from the tip of my , set, go!"But whoever's been following me FOR THE PAST twenty four hours better stand up and tell me why I SHOULDN'T RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Knock Out and Starscream share a stunned exchange.

"Did she just say that?" Knock Out asks.

"She just threatened us." Starscream adds.

"Helllo Captain Obviouses!" I shout at them. "You're just echoing what I said;sheesh, that's lame."

Starscream held up his index digit.

"We are having a A-B-C conversation, C a way out." Starscream said.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y and Z, " I sing, while Starscream covers his audios and Knock Out rubs his forehelm. "Now I know my ABC's, why don't you sing them with me next tiiimmeee."

"Sarcasm as it's best." Knock Out said as Starscream puts down his index digit. "Is it me or does she know how to exactly imitate Megatron's threats?"

I smile looking up to Knock Out.

"Research man, research." I said. "And yes, I'm good at imitateing Megatron's threats."

The light went out, again.

"This is too soon." Knock Out notes.

"My liege, it's not the human." Starscream said, in a low voice. "There's a problem."

I heard a loud booming yell from Starscream's audio.

"Remember that Speciemen that Sockwave brought aboard?" Starscream asks. I can imagine Starscream is tapping his digits together. ". . .That was the one the human screamed at."

"Give him the _best_ news." I heard Knock Out.

"And I put it in the . . . lab. Forgot to lock the cage." Starscream said in a shamed way.

I felt something grab my leg and then, well, ya get the picture what happened next. Pretty much got taken by a creature that really is not of this ; what happened next is that it tugged which made me fall down fell I was basically sitting down with something having a strong grasp around my next tug was the one that made me slide forwards really fast.

"I'm sliddiinng!" I sing, waving my arms like I was going down a snow slope. "Weee!"

"Oh ignore the human." Starscream said. "She is playing a game with us."

"Agreed; if she can't die, she can certainly get herself out of a mess." Knock Out agreed with him.

Their voices became distant as the remarkably fun slide continued.

"Woooohoooo! I'M queen of riding fassst!" I cheer while sliding left as did whatever was tugging me. This is more fun than hanging around gigantic robots, very sweet.

I grabbed on to a rope like material that felt sticky.

Sticky, rope like, and . . . it has a strong grasp on my ankle. Correction: It's wrapped around my _ankle._

There is only one creature who've I seen can possibly do that:_ The specimen._I, on the other hand, will call it the spider-snake.

"I'm so gonna tame this creature!" I declare, sliding myself forward through the fast speed chase in the dark.

I heard this spider-snake sound.

Oh slag.


	4. Chasing Spider Snake

"And you didn't bother to search for the specimen?" Megatron asks, in a way that could send chills down a Autobot's back.

Knock Out rubs the back of his neck.

"We did not think the Specimen was around." Starscream said.

Megatron's blaring red optics turned into daggers towards the two Decepticons.

"When there's a human aboard the ship?" Megatron says in a mean way. Starscream is visibly startled by Megatron's upset but still harsh demeaning voice.

". . .My liege,there's no way the specimen can eat or kill her." Starscream said. "The human is scared of the human will probably scream and run away. I don't see a chance the specimen will kill her."

The large metal eyebrow shaped metal above Megatron's optics work together with his faceplate to make a furious expression.

"Starscream; when a human is scared," Megatron said. "They grab whatever is in hands reach."

_We see Ivy chasing after the Spider-Snake with a heavy stick that has thorns sticking out at the side._

"And then they hit whoever comes near them." Megatron informs them._ "_And then_ s_he'll kill it!**"-**Megatron roars- "Do I have to send in Soundwave for your mistake!"

Knock Out and Starscream share a 'that's about right' eye glance.

"Yes, my liege." Starscream said.

"We'll be heading to The Quintession's homeplanet;there we can find out what this human is." Starscream sighs like he knew what Megatron had to say next will be a huge relief. "And if she's something that should _not_ be aboard this ship then we will leave her to the Quintessions."

"That's a relief." Knock Out said, with a relieved sigh.

"Soundwave and Knock Out,your mission is to capture the speciemen and get her." Megatron orders the dark and slender-men like Decepticon who's helmet perked up at the mention of his name.

"After we get her, what next?" Knock Out asks.

"I'll have Shockwave make a necklace so we'll KNOW where to find her." Megatron said.

"Like a dog, ooh." Starscream said.

"No Starscream its GPS." Megatronsaid, getting startled reactions from Starscream and Knock Out. He rolled one of his magnificent, big sharp optics closely kept together by wires and another band of redness. The space around his optics were not pitch black but various colors of red. "She kept going on and on about technology."

Starscream mentally rolls an optic as he slightly moves his other servo with folded arms.

"Wouldn't it be useful if we knew this humans name?" Knock Out asks.

Starscream shook his helm while he said, "She refuses to tell us her name."

Megatron grabs Starscream by his wings and drags him towards a door.

"Oww!" Starscream yelps as he is being dragged away. "My wings! What did I do now?"

The door whish behind Starscream as Megatron drags him into a room.

* * *

** . .Ten minutes pass . . .**

Shockwave is standing in front of a huge monitor.

"You want me . . . " Shockwave starts, his voice lacked uncertainty but it did showcase a sign of flattery.

"To make a necklace." Megatron said.

If Shockwave had two pairs of optics then it would be obvious. What would become obvious is how shocking it is to be asked by Megatron to make something so primitive and simple. Had Megatron wanted to bust Shockwave's digits to do this? Megatron might be losing his processor at this rate. He considered this primitive idea 'too simple'.He's only a scientist who relies on logic. Ridiculous but a logically sound idea.

What use could this necklace be? It was no sooner when Megatron continued about the necklace.

"Make it a GPS tracker; it must be shiny, small, and a locket." Megatron lists. "Make it a Decepticon symbol."

"For a specie I've never seen." Shockwave insists. Of course he wanted to do the would put the simple projects on the backburner. "Logically that isn't an ideal task for me."

"Yes it is." Megatron insists, as Starscream's groan can be heard from the monitor. Shockwave is not surprised to hear Starscream groaning (In the background) on the floor; Starscream is used as an example what can happen to them if anyone former bot had joined will get beat up or if someone betrayed their cause

Megatron kicks at Starscream, again.

Shockwave sighs as his single red glowing optic powers down briefly as he shook his helm.

"I don't know how small this specie's neck is." Shockwave said.

"It's the size of your digit to a minicon." Megatron said, very specifically. "And make it pretty. Make it so pretty that she will not want to lose it."

Shockwave got caught off guard at the mention of 'she'.

"She?"

"It's a female."

"Does this female have a name?"

"She refuses to tell her name."

Shockwave shook his helm.

"It'll be done in an hour, my lord." Shockwave said.

"My liege, what did I do to deserve this?" Starscream's voice is heard not far from Megatron.

Megatron looks down towards Starcream.

"You are a clear cut . . ." Megatron ends the communication with Shockwave.

Shockwave turns towards the table of machinery and small objects across a optic zooms in to the small necklace material laid around,including some tracking gadgets that can go into such a small device. He took out a a small spray paint can device from his left arm.

"This will _always_ elude to who logically made it." Shockwave reminds himself as he set to work.

* * *

The Spider-snake is hideous. Why is it hideous? In my perspective it's worse than Syfy's monsters seen in their original me I've seen one's share of good and bad Syfy Spider-Snake looks like a classic experiment gone wrong,and, perfect for a Syfy movie. Okay imagine a long dark Green snake curled up. Next imagine it's forehead has multiple eyes,picture spider-legs coming from the sides that bare resemblance to the snakes body (except it has hair-like features standing up),triple the spider-snake's size more than a bear but most light-weight enough for a 'Con to hold it.

Then TADA! You have a Spider Snake.

I lost track of this spider snake. It's really sneaky. One minute this-random-heavy- gigantic stick was near the lower half of the snake and next minute this spider-snake disappeared. It was like the Bermuda triangle had been moved know how I got the Spider Snake's attention in the first place? Guess who whacked it using stolen sun-glasses which ended up getting broken into pieces. One guess: Me! So now I'm wearing my clear lenses glasses.

Holding the heavy, hard weapon is partially a problem in weight and strength for my arms.

"Ya can do it." I reassure myself.

Oh yea The Decepticons don't know my name, so, it's best to keep my name under the shroud and not repeat it to myself. What? I'm weird, go figure. I could hear the Spider-Snake coming closer and closer. From the corner of my eye it's coming down the hallway. I smile at this plausibly little funny next event going on in my head. Most likely gonna slip on my shoes while one shoe flies into the air. I collect myself. So then I charge at it and chop off a leg.

"THERE YOU GO!" I shout as it screeched while skedaddling away.

The Snake screeches.

"You shall pay for my stolen sunglasses! I had to steal 'em!" I shout chasing after the beast.

Pretty much the most not logical choice of action.

I don't care about logic; I CARE ABOUT AVENGING my slagging good pair of sunglasses!


	5. Annoyin two cons at once

_**A/N**__ My character's annoying comments made in this chapter towards the Decepticons are inspired off "100 ways to annoy Soundwave" and "100 ways to annoy Knock Out". _

To avenge a pair of sunglasses is no easy task. The lights in the hall went out a couple times. Once or twice there might have been two Spider-Snakes slithering-crawling around more like Slrawthing means a mix of crawling and slithering on the floor. Yes my mind is really creative. The girl who somehow round up in Transformers Prime has just made up a word which is not a other people can call this pattern as Sleuthing. All right enough of this word non-sense!

"Stop turning the slagging lights out!" I whack the giant weapon on something squishy.

The frightening spider-snake screech filled the air.

At first I wanted to scream and run away. But running away from your fear is a definite no-go.

"I will not run away." I dislodged the weapon out from whatever it had struck.

This Spider-Snake will not escape! Not unless it loses a leg.

"Hyyaaah!" I yell running in the dark.

What happened next is the inevitable; I tripped.

"Ah man!" My hand let go of the huge weapon.

Running in the dark like a blur is my greatest foe.

_C-caaturi_

The weapon clashed on the floor. I could hear pieces bounce around quite bounce is the right word to describe a delicate weapon shattering after hitting the floor is not correct then who knows what is.I guess one of the fragments hit my left left finger stung badly as though a bee had taken the humble opportunity to sting me. It's pretty sad knowing that bee's die right they sting ya. Not that I have never ever been stung before by an insect. My brother Christian got stung by a bee once on his toe and it swelled up. My brother is like the Rocket boy.

I heard a hiss-slither close-by.

Suddenly I got this strange spheria tone image of a Spider Web decorated in dead critters around several generators that are seemingly shut down. Oh my freaking primus this reminds me of the 'Sanctuary of the Spark grows' chapter from Shattered Dreams, except this involves a living organic not a -one is so not going to 's a big sack growing above the became apparent by the egg shapes that the Spider-Snake had made a nest using the spider-web. Maybe Spider-Snakeia mated before The Decepticons took her aboard.

"Wow, ho-h-h-howw unoriginal." I stutter.

Yeaaah, I'm calling dibs on Spider-Snakeia. Why add 'ia' at the end of this name? Because it makes sense to me and The Spider Snake is a eat some cookies if this doesn't make sense to you.I'm the queen who can speak way too fast. I'm also queen of confusion (in my opinion).Better yet go outside and chase your dog. Actually, just do some exercises whenever you don't understand me.

The image disappeared a second lights turn back on. Behold the floor is covered in sharp objects. I know that I cannot die but getting hurt is clearly possible because my finger is bleeding.I stared at it because it's light blue-Light freaking mother trucking blue-like blue seen from the new era of Transformers. My attention shifts away from what could be my biggest worry of all time: Techno-Organic. Or should Techno-Organics be referred to as Cyber-Organics in this universe?

Anyway because I was standing there surrounded by sharp objects. I had to stand there for primus knows how long.I wonder why why I cannot be killed but can be hurt and not feel hungry. Anyway press fast forward now see how still I am-well minus the part where I'm scratching the top of my nose, including a quick scene where I'm scratching my is very close, and, impossible to NOT scratch yourself standing around surrounded by pointy objects. Okay stop fast forward where the two Decepticons have just came.

I look up to Knock Out. This is insane but Knock Out has Movieverse Optimus Prime's paint job.

"Knock Out, did you just paint yerself blue with red flames?" I ask.

"Why yes I did." Knock Out said proudly.

For once there isn't a single comeback I can think of.

"Does it look good on my armor?" Knock Out asks.

"No dude," I rub my forehead while shaking my head. "That's Optimus Prime's thing."

Knock Out didn't compute what I said as he looks pretty clueless.

"Optimus Prime's Bayverse counterpart has red flames." I said.

The gigantic dark light gray and purple cybertronian version of Slendermen dropped a piece of Spider-Snakeia's leg.

"Hai Squidwave!" I greet Soundwave.

He tilts his helm at me.

"What?" I ask. "Should I call ya Slenderwave?"

Three dots appear on his face-viscard-thing.

"Ya got tentacles, so, ya got to be a squid or Slenderman who wears a suit and doesn't wear a face."

Soundwave simply stared at me.

"Are ya fond of using Comma's in your dialogue?" I ask.

Soundwave didn't answer me, queen obvious.

"Um where's your face? Are you a swimmer rather than a flyer? Didn't ya use to be a rolling boombox on Cybertron?" I ask a bullet row of random questions that came to it's easy to sound annoying when _I am_ being annoying. Knock Out pretty much had a smug smile. "Did Bumblebee blast your face off?'

Soundwave folds his arms at me as a frown emote appears on his visor thingy.

"IT'S GOT CHICKEN LEGS!" I did in my best improvised high pitch lowered voice similar to Gir AND Animated Starscream voice while pointing at Soundwave's legs.

Knock Out scoots away from Soundwave as his foot pushes aside the sharp material into a path somewhat.

"Good!" I wave my arms. "Keep doing that!"

Knock Out sighs, apparently annoyed just as Soundwave is. He didn't understand me.

"Scooting?" Knock Out repeats.

I rub my forehead.

"I don't like to stand still as you can see." I put my leg forward, waving it above the sharp objects. "Also, I know where Spider-Snakeia's nest is."

"Nest?" Knock Out repeats.

"Yep. So that's why the power went out; it's been feeding off the power generator for it's hatchlings that store the energy somewhere in their body during development," Looky here, I'm doing techno-babble like The Eleventh Doctor. Nice going girl. "Or it spurrs hatchlings development quicker than nest is made out of spiderweb silk. Sticky, ewwy, and can stand the weather: **except** for robot armor."

Soundwave tilts his helmet.

"I . . . did not understand a word you said." Knock Out said, crossing his servos above each other at the 'Not' part. "Speak normally."

"Nest: feeding off power generator." I mockingly did a Soundwave thing.

Soundwave made this reaction that was like 'I don't speak like that!' while I stuck my tongue out. You can literally tell under his mask Soundwave is making this dang blank surface with a radio signal glowing across it. He had a ticked off emote on the boy I know for sure a certain friend of mine will find _that_ adorable. No I'm not attracted to Soundwave; that's not my interest type.

Knock Out sighs, shaking his helm.

"How did you get surrounded by this?" Knock Out asks.

Oh yeah he really likes to know how I have apparently done the impossible. Can't blame him.

"I dropped a really cool looking weapon with sharp features below a scythe like part." I tell them, folding my arms. Soundwave straightens his helmet. "I slipped, that's why." Like a boss. "If you two are lazy enough _not_ to clean up this mess then one of you will have to pick me up and have me loudmouth hanging around on yer armor!"

Soundwave and Knock Out held their servos out.

"One, two, three. . . " Knock Out counts.

Then they did Rock-Paper-Scissors.


	6. I wanna avenge my sunglasses!

**A/N** Dedicated to MoxieAftermath Because Moxie's background with a certain word-smith Decepticon entrepreneur from Transformers Animated gave me the inspiration to add said character. Guess who that character is. And, also, this is a _long_ chapter. You have been warned. One of the first long chapters in this story. Just a heads up.

* * *

I ended up with Knock Out. Heading to the power generator room proved to be a little troublesome. Why is it that? It was a complete mess. There is junk blocking the hallway. That is way too similar to a crowded up closet with toys that have actually made an ocean. Guess this came outta _Kids Next Door_ episode. Knock Out took a few steps back. It's easy to conclude Knock Out is a bit cowardly about running into the harmless junk pile then swim his way out the junk zone.

I am on Knock Out's shoulder.

Specifically on the upper dark gray armor sticking out from the fancy red-NO I mean blue-from the fancy blue front vehicle armor.

"Ya should call Megs about this, Knocks." I suggest to Knock Out.

Yes. Knocks is my own nickname for Knock Out, go figure.

"Megs?" Knock Out repeats, baffled.

"Megs as in Megatron." I tell him

"Oooh." Knock Out said, understanding what I had just said.

"Should I go to the extreme level and refer to Megatron as Megsy?" I ask.

He made this perfect 'what' facial expression that a Transfan could have screen shotted.

"Never mind." I said, shaking my head. "We should definitely tell Megs where its nest is."

Knock Out laughs.

"We're going after the specimen, human." Knock Out said, in a chilled out way.

It's almost like he is ignoring how annoying I am. How is that even possible?

"But it would be reasonable he knew what's going on." I reason.

"It's not like we'll lose all the power." Knock out said the seven words that should not be spoken.

I groan shaking my head.

"You. . . " I rub my forehead. "Good grief."

"What does Knocks mean anyway?" Knock Out asks.

"You." I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Me?" Knock Out asks, flattered with a servo on his chest.

"It's yer slagging name, dude!" I said. "I know PLENTY of fans on DeviantArt who just love you, and I have seen the picture of you stuck in a wal-"

With Soundwave behind us Knock Out voluntarily went into the junk pile with a strong grip on me. Guess he didn't want to be spoiled. Or he didn't want to hear about being stuck in a the guy who doesn't want his armor scratched just defied his own belief by going through perhaps _pointy_ junk! Then Knock Out fell out the junk blockage with me in tow. I had something in my hair well a lot of 'things' were in my hair. All the left over pieces of armor had been in my hair. I took them out one by one.

"Hey,um. . . ." Knock Out is staring at my finger. "Why are you bleeding what we bleed?"

I took out the last piece of junk armor from my hair.

"Oh that." I said, with a shrug. "Just ignore the pest."

Knock Out let me go, so I instinctively climbed up above red-Darn it! I mean-the blue metal panel and slid down against the darker metal.

"Your kind bleeds red." Knock Out points out.

So now the Con who painted himself blue is an expert on veins from the human body?

"Your kind bleeds purple." I said without a second thought.

Knock Out frowns.

"Not true." Knock Out said. "We bleed blue, you bleed red. And your kind bleeds into corruption."

I made this 'hmmph' noise.

"At least my kind does not bleed _into darkness_." I said, covering my still slagging bleeding finger. "I honestly have no idea why I'm bleeding . . ."

"You do have an idea what you are." Knock Out said.

I recalled the quote from the Lion king made by Mufasa "_You are my son_ and the one _true_ king. Remember who you are." What Knock Out just told me reminded me of the best movie of all time; I've seen all . . one, two, three. One is the original movie; Simba's pride is the second, including the lion King 1 and a half, also Timon&Pumba's cartoon series on the Disney Channel.

"Hakuna Matata." I start in a sing-along voice."It's for the rest of your daayys, philosophy, Hakuna maaa-t-t-taataa." As a child, I overwatched Annie and The Lion King on tape. _Tommorrow the sun will come out, and it's only a day way; I love ya-_-"It means no worries for the rest of your dayys! PHILIOSPHY!"

"Stop singing." Knock Out said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"HAW-KUNA-MAT-TA-TE!" I sang, again. My finger had stopped bleeding finally.

"Wish I had some duct tape around." Knock Out wishes out loud.

So yep I stopped singing Hakuna Matata and began humming the theme music to Jurassic Park. The hallway is an entire mess with holes everywhere. Exactly the damage Spider-snakeia could do.

"What's your name?" Knock Out randomly asks.

I stopped humming the theme music, as my face might be turning red.

"I'm not telling!"

"Name."

"No!"

"Name."

I shook my head.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya Knocks?" I ask the Decepticon. My face may be getting red. I don't know how red it is getting, sheesh. "_No_ means NO!"

Knock Out stops in his tracks. He really needed to think about this. thought Decepticons could do better than that by throwing out insults like they are laundry detergent or in a comedy all the stuff I knew about Decepticons is wrong; not all of them are smart, nor are they like machine guns that can sputter out insults faster than a speeding bullet.

". . .A hundred fifty times." Knock Out finally said.

Okay, Knock Out is getting a fake name.

"I'm doing a Sophie Deverue from Leverage on you, Knock Out!" I said, without thinking at first what season Leverage is on in the year 2010. "Laure!" I squeak. "The 'A' is silent. That's not my name, so go with it!"

"Okay La-ur-e; lurie." Knock Out repeats. "Lur-y-lury. Luuury."

"You know what, just call me human." I slapped my forehead.

"No; I'm trying it out." Knock Out refuses to drop it. "I need cycles with this name."

I wonder how time is classified in this universe.

"Luury." Knock Out continues, walking forwards.

Oh primus, what have I done?

"Laure." Knock Out repeats the name. He makes this odd look. "That name doesn't sound right."

"Of course it doesn't!" I snap my fingers. Just as Knock Out's helmet turned away I grab a loose piece of blue paint sticking off from his armor. "Give . . . Amy a try!"

"Amy." Knock Out said, looking left and ride (thankfully he didn't notice what I am doing). He repeats the name in diferent ways. "Amy, Ammmyy, Aamiiee, amy."

I peel off the blue paint bit by bit as he walked down the halls. Fortunately he came to like this name 'Amy'. Peeling off blue paint turns out to be a rather a good opportunity to waste time through (Knock Out never noticed). Good thing I haven't told him a good reason to cry over the name. Why? Because, a certain red head from a beloved science fiction show died with her name imprinted on a tombstone. That red head made the most cry-over-quote 'Together, or not at all' AND 'Raggedy man, good night'.Thank Primus that Knock Out is interested in things like Zombies.

A cybertronian version of a dust ball (seen commonly in old western movies) rolled by.

"This place is not deserted." Knock Out grumbled.

"Well, since there is hardly any Vehicons it does give off an 'empty' vibe." I acknowledge.

Zombies are not my thing. I would rather get a shot gun and shoot after them, which make them run away from , I prefer to shoot shotguns because they have greater effect on zombies. It's fact in Zombie Apocalypse survival kit; essentially it is in my knowledge. If they wanted to make me into a zombie they would get very annoyed real fast and ditch me with the humans to be shot at the head.

We hear a hiss in the hall.

"We're getting close." Knock Out said, taking a step back.

Behind Knock Out is a trail of peeled off blue paint.

"Kay, the obvious." I said.

"Name-calling is not helpful." Knock Out takes another step back as the hiss is getting louder.

I roll an eye as the tension in the hallway builds up.

"Knocks-hey um what's your weapon?" I ask.

Knock Out looks at me, and then he gets this horrified face.

"What did you do to my armor?" Knock Out cringes as he said so.

"I peeled it off." I said so, casually.

Knock Out has a priceless reaction. The hiss had abruptly stopped.

"I'm a Weapon designer, a medic, and an automobile_ enthusiast;_ take your guess." Knock Out said, right as he looks away from me.

"A gigantic spear that does not break after falling." I guessed, as Knock Out resumes walking. "And it's so sharp that if a fragile 'Con touched it inappropriately that it would break into pieces." Knock Out's face became even more priceless. "But it does one heck of an effect if it hits their spark. The Spark then shatters into pieces after being hit."

"Oh stop." Knock Out tells me in a way that sounds like 'shut up' but without the two words.

Knock Out is walking backwards by this time.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because . ." Knock Out did not hesitate to think what he has to say. He knew what has to be said: this time. "You are ruining the function of spears into fragile antiques. You are _partially_ right; but, I have twin battle spikes and a battle spear."

I slap my knee.

Let's figure Knock Out has a lot weapons. A lot.

"That's what we say about Michael Bay killing off Decepticons so easily, oh, and Autobots." I note.

Knock Out continues down the hallway attempt to ignore my further notes. Yep, he just forgot why he's walking backwards.

"And they are so fragile that even a touch by Sam Witwicky can turn the armor into rust. The people around Sam will lose their mind because he screams so much." I babble, leaning on the red armor (that I had peeled off) that is not what I'm sitting on. "I wonder why Bumblebee hasn't lost his processor; how Optimus hasn't put his head into the ground because the man screams so much."

I pause, taking a break from my news-feed-babble.

"You must be joking!" Knock Out is buying into what I'm saying.

That earned a snicker from me.

"Not joking with ya, man." I gleefully tell him a lie.

Telling lies to a Decepticon who should know what lies is (who is falling for a lie) . . . Hm I don't know what this counts will be fun annoying the heck outta Knock Out!

"And, why Megatron hasn't killed off the cry-baby for three films." I continue, referring to Sam WitWicky. Too bad Megatron never ever got the chance to do so. "I theorize the next movie will be about Sentinel's return and Optimus Prime not willing to trust him. Sam must be very paranoid for a human whose absorbing radiation."

Knock Out stops.

"Radiation?" Knock Out asks, his helm aimed at my direction.

I roll an eye.

"Yeeah." I said. "That's what Transformers in my universe are composited out what they are made of which we Transfans consider Cybertronian. Actually, we don't know _what_ they are made of."

For once Knock Out's looks are a mix of concern and disgust.

"How long does it take for death?" Knock Out asks.

I recall several movies and TV shows that involved Radiation; especially one that involved this pointy ear man who sacrificed himself.

"Um. . . " I tap my fingers together hearing the hiss of spider-snakeia. "Right away if it's blasted at the human/alien. It's very destructive if. . . It was a nuclear bomb. That's a no-go."

"Right away?" Knock Out curiously asks, this time going on down the hallway.

"Well, if it's absorbed by the human it will take a few hours for the person to die or shorter." I said. "If I was able to die and around you guys a lot; I don't know how bad your radiation is. But it might be five steps away from being lethal. You get what I mean about being lethal."

"Some of the weapons I make become lethal explosives." Knock Out grumbles.

Light bulb moment!

"Oh," I realized the most important thing of today. "So you are like Wheeljack of the crew aka the medic aka the Ironhide-"

"Ironhide?" Knock Out repeats as though he hadn't heard of the name.

Oh goody, I have to explain.

"Ironhide is a weapon specialist in The Bayverse." Uh oh sniffle alert! ". . .Well,at least he _was_." I recall the scene where Sentinel used . . . Cosmic Rust on Ironhide. I remembered the cosmic rust because of Oil Slick using it on Rodimus Prime.

"He was?" Knock Out said, surprised. He kind of reminds me of the kid who repeats everything a teacher says but in a confused question.

I went ahead and explained the movie-verse to him.

". . .I don't get it." Knock Out said. "How many plans can he have at once?"

I took a breath, and then exhaled holding up a 'wait up' finger.

"Here's the version that does not involve the humans or the Autobots intervention." I warn Knock Out.

"Go ahead." Knock Out said.

I had to recall the first three movies. First is technically Rise of the Decepticons trying to get the Allspark, second movie is about the sun harvesters, and third movie is about getting the pillars. I don't know what else Michael Bay has up his sleeves for the next movie. Heck even a Decepticon doesn't see the logic in the movies.

"Well; the first plan was to get the Allspark. Second plan was to absorb the information and hopefully kill Optimus Prime to release his 'master'-or teacher, I don't give a crap what he calls the Fallen-, so while the Fallen is on Earth, Megatron could have someone else awaken Sentinel Prime. That is the third plan; and then Sentinel Prime could offline the age-old-creepy arse storyteller like Decepticon who indeed did create the Decepticon faction. There, Sentinel and he could use the energon to raise a new army. Bring old and new Decepticons to work together so they can bring Cybertron back to life. Then (I suppose) they leave earth and return home so they can rebuild it. But Earth would be very far under their 'list to do's."

That required a lot of babbling.

"What was his name, again?" Knock Out asks.

"It was Megatronus." I said.

"So . . .Our leader named himself after himself?" Knock Out asks.

"No, you car-obessed-teen, Megs named himself after a slagging prime. It was Megatronus Prime!" I scold him. "It's even noted in his Wikipedia and TF wikia pages. The Fallen is, I repeat, NOT Megatron!"

The lights flicker on and off in this hallway. I look over my shoulder seeing Soundwave's figure squeeze out of the junk ocean. The hallway swiftly tipped over as did Knock Out who hit his shoulder on the neighboring wall held on to the metal using my strongest grip -Snakeia is a definite opponent who dares any Cybertronian to come near her nest and be killed on spot. At least this is my guess. Knock Out stood upright.

"The specimen cannot be the root of this." Knock Out remarks

I let go of the dented armor. Yes, my grip is that strong so just go with it.

"Things surprise ya when it's least expected, like won is to another." I said.

Knock Out has this confused reaction.

"Won?'" Knock Out repeats.

"I didn't say won." I folded my arms. "I said: like one is to another."

I look over my shoulder and saw Soundwave coming our way.

"Yes, yes you did." Knock Out argues back.

The light eerily turns off so upon instinct I covered my eyes. There are some scary movies I've seen that involved lights turning off and on usually ended with a horrifying scene. I peeked through my fingers waiting to see the light turn back on. My legs could be knocking against Knock Out's armor.

"Scared, eh?" Knock Out said in a way that made me scream. "Hah,you scream louder than Starscream!"

I really wanted to hide behind a couch right now.

"Sentinel Pr-pr-pr-Prime screams like a girl in Animated." I matter in factly tell him.

A few seconds later the hallway shimmered to life.

"You are scared of the dark; at least I know how to scare humans." Knock Out muses.

The ship tilted the other way, and Knock Out slid down the hallway like a man on a surfboard have my arms wrapped around the upper red panel sticking out from Knock Out's front vehicle Out barges in through the door then tumbled (no surprise I was thrown off) and crashed into a nearby failed spiderweb.

"I'm okay!" I get up from a pile of junk.

Around me is material suited to make a blazing right I don't feel like explaining it all but here's the gist: I charged at Spider Snakeia yelling 'I want to avenge my sunglasses!' but Soundwave caught me mid-way using his tentacle things, Soundwave and Knock Out subdued Spider-Snakeia, Knock Out made a blazing machine gun that melted (more like destroyed) the eggs,Knock Out found a 'signature tag' on Spider-Snakeia's forehead, and the Vehicons had to clean up the mess.

* * *

** . . . 2 hours later . .**

After the beast was captured, Megatron had ordered the two cons and I to be there when Spider-Snakeia's first owner arrived. I hadn't been aware that Spider-Snakeia had been owned. Since when did they find an owned pet, call it 'the specimen' for who-ever-long it's been aboard, and then after it causes destruction they actually care to find out if it's owned!

"Is he here yet?" Starscream whines.

Megatron rises his arm up (to rub his forehelm) which accidentally smacked Starscream's face.I had quite a laugh at the ensuing hilarity. Knock Out taps his foot on the floor with his arms crossed. I never ever had thought of something like this EVER happening. Maybe there isn't enough space for Megatron's arm to exist. . . Space. . . exist. did I pretty much rhyme?

"All right, I'm here for Little Miss SunShine." I heard this familiar voice.

I look forwards.

My jaw could have lost control.

"OH MY PRIMUUSSS!" I squeal, pointing at him. "He exists!" I did a few air punches. "Ya are Swindle! Oh my primus I remember the episodes in TFA you were in; no really I remember! My memory is so solid I remember a few—" Knock Out covered my mouth.

Swindle's large, purple optics with window shields clean themselves.

"Of course, I am Swindle." Swindle said, quite baffled by my question. He looks towards Megatron. He may be a mech of words and selling merchandise; but he definitely has a spot for TFA fans. Heck he even had a dusk ball in that episode with the Autobot Academy code-word 'broken lance'! Ooops, I'm spoiling stuff left and right. "What's wrong with this organic?"

"We don't know." Megatron tells him.

"Amy's been like this since she came here." Knock Out said.

Starscream and Megatron share a 'is that her name?' look. Knock Out took his hand off my mouth while saying something along the lines 'Your babbling is contagious, contain it'. I can't contain something that cannot be stopped.

"That's not my name." I said, and then stick my tongue out at them.

I shook Swindle's large long digit. Hope I don't get sore from all this activity tomorrow.

"How can tech savvy loaded Decepticons not know what's wrong with an organic?" Swindle snatches his servo out of my hands.

"She's a mystery." Megatron said, shifting towards the side. "Soundwave,bring him-"

"HER!" I yell.

"Bring her in." Megatron corrects himself reluctedly.

Soundwave and Shockwave came in with a spiky rope around Spider-Snakeia's (who I won't call little miss sunshine because. . . I don't want to confuse myself with names)head. Swindle makes this really over-dramatic gasp. Like wouldn't Swindle be this cautious if she had done the same thing to his ship? I suppose the value in the products don't matter with the damage they cause on another ship.

"That is unnecessary!" Swindle proclaims.

"Logicaly, this _is_ necessary." Shockwave said, as he and Soundwave brought Spider-Snakeia to Swindle.

Swindle grabs both leashes from the two Decepticons.

"You didn't need to hurt the poor thing." Swindle said, as he frowns after saying this.

"Poor thing?" Megatron said in a way that is not nice. "That thing nearly took down my ship with her eggs, nearly broke our power generators, almost got the vehicons to ditch us on the way to Quinterra,and I cannot stress the damage this 'thing' has done."

"She was pregnant?" Swindle said, pretty surprised.

"Yeeep!" I squeak. Gosh, my voice is so squeaky from fangirling at a Decepticon. Wow that is really new. "Full-fledged pregnant until she laid her eggs. Her eggs are le gone."

Swindle took the chains off Spider-Snakeia.

"Get aboard the ship, Sunshine, and go straight into the cage." Swindle instructs Spider-Snakeia.

Spider-Snakeia went towards the direction Swindle came from.

"Where did you find her?" Swindle asks.

"You should know." Megatron coldly said.

"Anyone want to buy a super Delectious seed?" Swindle offers, right as Starscream took a step forward but Megatron stopped him.

"We are not buying one of your products, this time." Megatron said in a way that made Swindle take a step back.

"But a Delectious is good for—" Starscream starts to protest.

"A no is a no, Starscream." Megatron reminds Starscream, putting down his arm.

"I'll take my leave." Swindle said, with an unneeded huff he went away like a boss.

A couple of Vehicons, and a few cons such as Soundwave, Knock Out, and Starscream left. All but Megatron, me, and Shockwave were left from the others after Swindle's departure. Megatron acts like he has no reason to doubt Swindle's word Spider-Snakeia is returning to his ship.

"Give her the necklace." Megatron orders Shockwave.

"Did someone say necklace?" My attention shifted upwards above me towards the very tall Decepticons.

Shockwave took out a necklace that's big enough to fit my neck with a silver locket about the shape of a Decepticon Symbol. Shockwave held it above me.

"OOooh Necklaaace!" I grab the Decepticon locket with a metal hooked around the door-key shaped lock. "Thank ya thank ya thank ya!" I am hopping up and down like a bouncy ball. "I love it!"

"My Lord, it won't stand a chance with her for a week." Shockwave tells Megatron.

"It will last longer than a week with her." Megatron said, in a way that could easily be taken as 'no questions asked'.

I actually bounced away like an over-excited-rabbit on high sugar.

"She's odd." I overheard Starscream confiding with Knock Out while passing through.

"She is a mystery." Knock Out adds.

Yup, that's me!

* * *

. . . Three hours later . . Medbay . . .

. . . In a meeting between Megatron and Knock Out . . .

Megatron is sitting on a large chair waiting for Knock Out. He seems so impatient for the red and dark gray Decepticon it is practically obvious. His optics is seen gazing around the room. He sighs, almost every few minutes like an exhausted man's contagious yawns. The red mech comes into the room.

"What kept you?" Megatron's voice has a strain of an impatient child but a ruthless older man behind the impatient type voice.

"You won't believe it, 'Amy' got Starscream to paint his lips red." Knock Out said, sounding amused. "And she wouldn't let me leave unless I let her peel off all the blue paint. It wasn't fun to start with . . ."

Megatron did not look impressed.

"You asked me to come here." Megatron said.

Knock Out sighs, closing the door behind him.

"Right." Knock Out turns towards Megatron's direction. "Megatron, she's . . . not human."

Megatron's left metal optic brow raises up.

"What do you mean by not human?" Megatron questions Knock Out.

"Her finger was not bleeding red; but blue." Knock Out said. "She claims to know not why. The two solutions I see is that she is: a cyborg, android, pretender, or a machine copying the exact properties of an organic. And the other solution is a theory of mine."

"What is the other solution?" Megatron asks.

"If she isn't any of those, but in fact part human, then she must be a Cyber-Organic." Knock Out tells him.

". . .I'm not femilar with Cyber-Organic." Megatron, truthfully, didn't get it.

"It's because the Medic field reclassified Techno-Organics stellar cycles ago." Knock Out explains. "Cyber' stands for cybertronian. Organic stands for organism. Techno, as many refer, is Technology." Knock Out sighs as though there is something else about her.

"What are you not telling me?" Megatron asks.

"One of these solar cycles, when she can die, she'll die because of the radiation on this ship." Knock Out said. "And it won't be because of Starscream, sadly. Radiation is harmful to Organics. Her Cybertronian side has so far developed a protective outer shield from being killed. If the cybertronian side rejects her that shield would stop making her 'unkillable-'and leave her vulernable . . ."

"That is good news." Megatron said,glad to be told news he considers 'good'.

"Bad news; you may have warmed up to her at that point." Knock Out said, getting an odd look from Megatron. _But this human is different than a Bot or 'Con I ever met, _Knock Out thought turning away from Megatron, _I don't want to be there when she goes._

Truthfully, this unique is quite loveable. The kind where you find it hard to yell at her when she gets into trouble.

"Are you implying that I may fall for her?" Megatron said, with a grunt. "She's a weak link."

Knock Out snickers.

"I wasn't implying that." Knock Out said, folding his arms.

For the first time in a long time Megatron felt like he just made the worst assumption.

"I'm saying she'll . . .eh." Knock Out held his servos together like a clawed grasp. "She may be annoying, but, 'Amy's like the other best friend who you don't consider to be a great link. In fact, as a human, she's _always_ going to be the weak link."


	7. How to annoy Megatron

"So we're not going to Quinterra?" Starscream asks, puzzled.

"Of course not," Megatron said. "We cannot put Unicron on the back burner for the Quints."

Of course I happened to be there, but not actually there. Kay I'm within ear you happy now? Ooh, I remember all the frenzy that went around one season in Transformers Prime. How could no one forget their DeviantArt newsfeeds getting rampaged by Transformer Prime fans going all over the subject?The season where it revealed the arch Nemesis Unicron. No I did not watch that season at you recall where I said 'For the past three years I've been avoiding a show'? Good my point has been made.

Unicron literately was Earth under everything that had gathered around him. One may wonder if Unicron moved occasionally that he caused Earthquakes. I wonder how wet he got from the ocean. How many times have Prehistoric human ancestors fallen to their deaths into Unicron?

Probably a lot.

"As in Lab Quints?" I suddenly said.

Starscream tumbles back a few steps and fell in between two Vehicons (Actually he landed on them).

" 'Amy',you are supposed to be . . ." Megatron began to say.

"Sleeping, I know." I said, folding my arms. "And I can't. I'm way too wide-awake, it's like my Sims energy bar is purposely filled up."

Starscream gets up from the two vehicons.

"Go to bed!" Starscream goes. "Humans cannot stay up for four solar cycles without rest."

"Nope." I said. "You are wrong there."

Starscream and I have a beef against each other.

"Tell me why." Starscream said.

Okay time to explain fady stuff from my memory in one breath!

"Humans are capable of not sleeping for two months." I said, while taking a sigh. I made this 'tsk,tsk, tsk' sound. "I remember this episode from Medium or The Ghost Whisper where this guy was afraid of being tormented by 'demons' but it was only his fear haunting him by the end of the episode." Starscream looks up at the ceiling with a sigh to himself. "His mother and father had been haunted by supposed 'demons'. They died one night because of these dark figure phenomena bugging them in their sleep. His mother and Father, as ghosts, went to the ghost whisper or the medium asking her to help their son not die from his fear. I actually recall this because of the conversation he had with the woman."

"That is why do not associate myself to humans." Megatron said.

I unfolded my arms.

"Good idea,Megs." I said, giving him a thumb up. "Because they can actually do stupid stuff when in hands reach of Transformers. Corruption is soo bad but really dreamy."

Did I just say 'really dreamy'?

"Really dreamy?" Starscream repeats.

"Do not call me 'Megs'." Megatron sternly orders me. "Ever."

"Kay." I said,standing on my tippy toes.

I didn't come in to this universe with shoes on. I had on white socks.

"Starscream, take 'Amy' to the sleep un-deprivation room." Megatron orders him.

Oh so they are gonna try to make me sleep.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Of course sleeping is not the best option on the table (with being wide awake, of course).Starscream strapped me into a comfy, light like medical berth-table curled upwards. I can tell from a glance that some other vehicons aboard this ship have a 'recharge' problem. Recharge means sleep in Cybertronain terms. One of them was whistling a merry-go-round tune.

"Have you been to Earth?" I ask the seeker.

Starscream's pinkie digit got stuck in one of the straps.

"No." Starscream said, making sure the straps were tight.

Let's see how long it takes for him to get it out.

"liiieeeeee." I called him out. "Who else would introduce merry-go-round music to the vehicons?"

Through the barely lighted room I saw a frown on Starscream's faceplate.

"Yoooouu." I sang.

Starscream rolled an optic.

"Stop prying on annoying questions." Starscream said.

"In your dreams, cowboy." I shot back. "Besiiidess I'm a transfan(who wants to annoy everyone while she can. that's a joke, Screamer)," Starscream's faceplate was 'She just admitted her mission is to annoy us all' initially. "And, only human."

He stood upright as the strap with his pinkie digit made a splitting sound. The look on Starscream's face was worth bugging Megatron. The seeker quickly realized his mistake by taking out his pinkie digit first without doing it in a rush. It amuses me a seeker can be this careless for his own digits. Perhaps Starscream will lose both heels (by me unsuspectingly) tomorrow evening when playing 'Battleship' with some vehicons.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Starscream said, his optics narrowing at me.

"You don't scare me." I said.

"You are scared of the dark." Starscream said, bringing up my fear in the dark.

"Would you scream at the mirror right after waking up?" I ask the seeker.

The Seeker rubs the back of his helmet, taking a step back.

"Probably no." I roll an eye.

"You better be sleeping next time I come in." Starscream warns me, after he stops rubbing the back of his helmet. Starscream's servo is away from his helmet.

How can I take Starscream for a serious character right now? He obviously forgot I can't die.

"Or what, you gonna tap dance until I do?" I ask him while some of the wide-awake Vehicons start giggling. And then I did my best British accent impression. "Or are you going to read me a story?"

The Seeker heads towards the doorway as those heels click against each other (Or better yet they pressed on each other).I waited for the door to shut behind him. My heart rate went faster. The door squeaks shut. I had to keep myself force-fully awake. I had, had to do something before falling to sleep. What can possibly annoy the living day lights outta the Decepticons?

"I can't sleeeeep, 'Cause all I can do is,"So yeah go figure me started singing. "Think, think, think new stories,"

"And down came the road," Some other Vehicon adds into the song. "Came a bouncy organic, and then I crushed it to _death,_"

A collective sigh from the surrounding Vehicons could have made the tables float and hit the floor upon one sweep.

"Sing me a song," I sang. "And a melody,dat I cannot remember from this TV show."

Well let's just say the sleepless Vehicons sang horribly.

"I want a shining star,in the sky,"A terrible pitched Vehicon sang. "Just to touch and burn civilizations down with it!"

Several Vehicons complained the terrible high pitched one is awful at singing all together. This vehicon is the worse singer than any among the batch.

"So,sing me to sleep," I did a Mary Poppins thing there, beat that Vehicons! "Don't close your eyes,stay away,don't close your eyes."

Oh boy, we've got a singing contest going on.

"Open your eyes,look at your stupid faceplate," A Vehicon sang better than the previous that Vehicon has some talent! "Your pedals someday will become rock that I will chip at."

"Your eyes are so beautiful, I can't stand away," I hear a young Vehicon sing wonderfully. "And let that beautiful femme walk away from me without a fight."

"Because she will become rock and I will chip at her," The previous Vehicon sang. Kay I'm so calling that Vehicon: RockChipper.

"As a rock, I will sculpt her every solar cycle just the way she is," The Vehicon, who I dubb BeautyFight, because he is defending a fictional femme. "Because she's pretty no matter what happens to her."

I just sat back and tried to sleep.

"She's ugly as a human and she knows it." The terrible singing Vehicon joins in.

"She's so ugly that a woodchiper wouldn't peck at her." RockChipper sang.

"Her beauty will sway the woodpecker into pecking at her." BeautyFight argues back in song form.

"I can't stand to hear you sing." Wish my ears were deaf so badly.

The doors flip open loudly followed by a dark, older presence storming into the lights turn on in the room.

"Vehicons stop singing!" Megatron orders them.

All of the vehicons shut up.

"Turn the living lights off before I bite your digits off one by one." I use my forearm to cover my eyes.

"Nobody threatens me." I heard Megatron looming above me. Oh yeah he just said that in an ominous kind of way.

"Well, Megsy," I said, now wanting to sleep. "Sorry to burst your bubble; but I just did."

Megatron flips over the berth.

"OOOh Thanks!" I chirp. "Now I can sleep a little bit better. . . "

And then I actually fell asleep.d


	8. Hai Breakdown!

Yesterday I ran around the base yelling 'Starscream loves Sparklings!' around all the vehicons and once around Megatron who couldn't help but shoo me away (In the process he shot at me because I claimed Starscream was better at actually killing his targets rather than miss them like Megs).I did mention how often he offlined Starscream in Transformers Animated when Starscream attempted to kill him countless times but yet Starscream returned to life when he had an allspark shard in his forehelm.

I didn't leave out the part where Starscream finally 'dies'. However I added there's a deleted scene where Starcreams optics powered on. Oh boy that annoyed Megatron so much.

"Hey Starscream, you would look pretty in pink." I one day told the seeker.

"Pink?" The Seeker eyes at me. "But you said Knock Out looks _better_ in hot pink."

I turn on a nearby radio that plays a song.

"Hey Starscream, I didn't know you can sing!" I perk up my voice.

"I don't sing!" Starscream defended himself.

I shook my finger at him.

"Yes,yes you do." I argue.

"Prove it." Starscream taps his foot.

"You just proved it." I said matter of factly.

So then we had a 'servo' it's more like 'miss very move Starscream does in thin air' while sitting back and admiring his stupidity that he fell for a lie. His optics are lie he's fallen for is that I have a jetpack on and it was so perfect to witness with first hand knowledge what's really happening. I will never forget this classic, but priceless moment.

"You fight like a kitten!" I yell, running from side to side. "You miiised!"

Starscream is swatting at the air with his optics closed.

"Stop moving around!" Starscream complains.

When I said 'I merely watch the last episode to every Transformer show', I actually _try_ to do it. For example I've seen a few Beast Wars episodes on youtube (but lost track what episode I was on when accidently closing the tab), seen a few Armada episodes, seen the fantastic ending to Transformers cartoon that had Vector Prime, Transformers Animated, Technically Generation 1's movie, and a few generation 1 episodes online.

"I'm standing right here." I said, standing still.

To make Starscream think I was actually using a jetpack it involved: me running back and forth acting like he's trying to catch me. Thankfully the vehicons did not burst this perhaps classic bubble between Starscream and enough is enough when you must start laughing at a stupid Decepticon.

"Standing?" Starscream repeats feeling around the air for me.

Nearby Vehicons are giggling.

"Sheesh." I shook my head. "Open your optics."

Starscream's optics open.

"You never had the jet pack on!" Starscream said with a sharp hiss in his voice that has clear signs of angst and betrayal.

"You were the one who assumed I had on a jetpack." I point out. "Mr-Smarty-pants-who-claims-to have-'Excellent' hearing." And then stuck my tongue out at him.

Starscream shot at me but instead his shot hit him square at the forehelm, so Starscream fell over.

"I swear Armanda Starscream is getting smarter by the second." I say, looking over the table.

* * *

. . . . Two hours later . . .

. . . Some part of the nemisis . . . .

Later that day, I came across this huge unusual Decepticon called Breakdown..He's actually taller than Lugnut from TFA. Breakdown has a orange face. Mostly Breakdown's armor is blue and gray. Actually when ya think about it Breakdown is a bit taller than Knock Out. Oh; do I see a little potential buddy relationship between Knock Out and Breakdown?

"Hai Breakdow . . . " I stop midway gaping at how huge and towering the mech is. I fiddle with my necklace that has the Decepticon symbol locket in circles. "Woah, you're tall."

"Why are you aboard the ship?" Breakdown asks.

"I don't know." I said, with a shrug. "But ya are really tall for a Decepticon. What kind of mold do ya have tere?"

"Answer my question first." Breakdown folds his arms.

"Well, since you must be buddys with Knock Out, go ask him!" I tell him. "He's so naive. And he worries about his paintjob. What do you worry about?"

"I worry about organics like YOU putting seaweed into my engines," He unfolds his arms. "And reformatting me back to my scout form, and how can I not be told about this? Are you here to do fulfill a a long term annoyance towards us? I cannot see why you, of all organics, are staring at me."

I snicker.

"It's something like that." I said. "It's a big ship. They probably thought ya knew about it."

He squints at me.

"Why are you not dead?" The question made my heart figuratively go cold. He bends forward towards me. I swear his ominous piercing red optics made me jump! "Organics cannot last a week aboard this ship."

I laugh at his last comment.

"I can't die." I said, raising my chest. I'm proudly ready to dubb myself in front of this paranoid dude. Who can put on a relaxed, brave face when talking to a plausible Schizophrenia? I believe he does not have it. But he gets paranoid over the slightest things. "I'm the impossible organic."

"Impossible." Breakdown stands upright.

I grab Breakdown by his lowered flat tipped servo and steered him all the way to Starscream.

"Breakdown, I'm not ready for an audioful of your conspiracy theories." Starscream pokes a datacard slide into a machine that has a vehicon behind it.

"Let go of my servo." Breakdown orders me.

"Say please." I said, as Starscream looks down.

"You just signed your death wish." Starscream said, in a nightmare-kind-of-manner.

"Starsqueal is your deathwish." I said, letting go of Breakdown's digit. I wink at the taller mech so fast Starscream couldn't have seen it minus the paranoid dude. "Isn't it, Starsqueal?"

"My name is not Starsqueal." Starscream argues.

"But you squeal like an adorable piglet!" I emphasize.

A vehicon leans over in his chair.

"A piglet that I can chip down at it's rock?" Oh that's Rockchipper.

"Are you nameless?" I ask him.

"I um . . . well yes." RockChipper embarrassingly said.

"I dub you RockChipper!" I wave a finger at the then I shifted my attention to the seeker. Let'er rip! "You squeal like a-"

Starscream shot at me but it hit Rockchipper instead (who fell over and landed on his back).

"That is not possible." Breakdown rubs his jaw.

I groan, clenching through my hair.

"I can't get it through his processor even with proof." I complain. This is so unfair.


	9. plus

**. . .Unknown time . . ,**

**. . .Merci ship . . . **

There is a large ship looming across a dark, sinister looking planet. There are strong cybertronian indications all over the ships design. Strange odd peculiar howls are heard down one of the wrecked hallways. Fast quick paced heel-clicks are heard from one corner of the hallway. A pair of seekers came running around the corner scared for their lives.

"I thought we didn't get one of them aboard!" One frightened seeker pants.

"To die in the paws of organics." Another seeker sounding fearful had said. "Decepticons would have a field day to go over why being a quaker is a terrible idea."

"Hate to say; but coming here was a waste of our cycle!" A taller seeker went by the two chatty (and panty) seekers.

"We don't need to say . . . . Starscream was right." The first panting Seeker said.

"You already . . . said it." The second panting seeker acknowledges.

A bone-chilling howl makes the two seekers run faster.

"To . . . the escape pods!" The second panting seeker proclaims.

"I'll go . . . to the HQ," the first panting seeker startles the second panting seeker. "Someone needs to make a warning call to not approach our ship."

"Good luck."The second panting seeker bids him farewell, and ran off towards another secured closed door—which opened for him—and he disappeared from the first panting seeker.

We hear a shriek from that door. Our focus returns to the first panting seeker who activated his jet boosters then flew towards a steel-bank door entrance that parted ways. Several wolf-hyena like animals were behind the first panting seeker. There lay discarded lifeless limbs around the entrance way to the HQ room. Distinctive fierce growls are heard towards the door scaring the first panting seeker that he wouldn't make it.

But he did.

_S—slsliissh._

The doors slam shut behind the First panting seeker who tumbled in landing squarely at the main big chair.

"Make the message." The first panting seeker makes a reminder, forcing himself up using the chairs arm. He catches his breath.

The first panting seeker goes to the monitor with a large keyboard, and then he set the monitor to record him. He presses the enter button. A red button above the monitor turned on.

"Do not approach this ship." The seeker warns. "It is infected with living and most ruthless organic: The Hyenog." The seeker attaches file to the message setting it to automatically play when in reach of a Decepticon ship that allows messaging. "We came to this planet in hopes of hiding from an enemy."

The seeker looks down to the keyboard, as he sighs.

"But instead we allowed a killer aboard this ship, and we were fools to believe we can tame them. When really we cannot." The seeker continues looking up to the screen. "Starscream, if you happen to get this when . . . a few Decepticons have boarded Merci to check out what happened . . . you must leave the ship immediately. . No matter if there's some important con aboard this ship. It'll take time for these dangerous Hyenog's to die. We cannot save everyone, unfortunately as I will be offline by the time you get this."

The Hyenogs are breaking the door to the HQ force by force.

"If you can destroy this ship, and it's occupants, then do it." The seeker said. "Just do it."

And then they busted through the door simultaneously hurling towards the lone seeker right as the screen cut out.

* * *

. . The nemesis. . .

. . . Probably morning . . .

How the morning began is pretty 'normal' to often find themselves wondering where they would end up if they slept walk in the biggest mistake you can ever do as a organic who can be killed is sleeping on Megatron's chest armor because Megs will stomp you to death, blow dry your disgusting remains off, and then clean his foot , a Decepticon can get very determined to offline an annoying organic.

Anyway, this is literally how my morning began.

"You have no permission to sleep on me during recharge!" Megatron's voice is the first thing I heard, right as I was flying in the air.

Wow my first thing of the day was being thrown from Megatron's room.

"WEEeeeeeee!" I squeal diving right towards Starscream's direction.

"Huh?" Starscream looks up curiously.

I never saw him look so shocked until now. I land on Starscream's optics. Starscream threw me off. So without further ado I finally landed on the floor.

"Humans cannot fly!" Starscream pouts. "We seekers can."

I got upright.

"I was thrown, old man." I said.

"I'm not old!" Starscream corrects me. His digits were in a fist. "I'm young."

A vehicon walks past us. This vehicon has a distinctive armor design similar to a car not like a jet similar to a Autobot Trooper who looks white and black, in fact all Autobot Troopers in Transformers Animated look like that. But the most eerie fact is that other sparks are transfered into these shells from previous wait, that specific vehicon is Beautyfight. Beautyfight has a unique marking on his forehelm. Not all vehicons have a marking that is the shape of a telephone box minus being big enough to go inside.

"Hey, Beautyfight," I call out the Vehicon. I almost said 'Butterfree'. "Were ya looking at Starscreams aft when you should be working?"

"Huh? My interest is not in Commander Starscream. I do not see her beauty at all." He skates (well almost because of his feet that make this tapping noise) away from Starscream and I.

I heard Starscream making a 'tsk' sound three times, as he shook his helm.

"Are you a femme?" I ask.

Starscream's faceplate gets a steaming red.

"Of course not!" Starscream could have made his jet boosters ignite. "I'm a mech."

Mech mean male, and Femme means female.

"No one calls me 'commander' often." Starscream notes, raising his helm up from my direction. There's a huge freaking window from across so Starscream might be daydreaming. "All I hear is 'Lord' or either 'liege' towards Megatron.'

"Then why do ya call Megsy 'Liege' if you are jealous of his rank?" I ask.

"It's_ proper." _Starscream said, as I can see the slightest sparkle of a back-stabbing seeker in that dangerous optic.

His answer is not good enough for me. Regardless of his optics impressive performance.

"Why are you acting like . . Erm . . ." I tap my fingers together. "Well everyone in my universe basically call ya Megatron's bad romantic partner." Starscream raises an eyebrow at me. "Bad 's kind of like Generation 1 Meg-e-Screamer again, minus the beat ups I've heard_." _

"I let others do the dirty work." Starscream said.

"I don't get it." I said. No seriously, I did not get it.

"It'll be Megatron's enemies who'll offline him." Starscream explains. "If his death wasn't my fault then it would seem less suspicious to lead the Decepticons."

"Ooooh!" I clap my hands. "Now I get it!"

So the seeker isn't that stupid as I think he went to the window his curiosity was caught by something out there in space probably a good distance away from the nemesis. I can see his faceplate is a mix of intrigue and disbelief which is hardly in most versions of Starscream. It was like big bad cat had been zapped to a harmless kitten standing on the ledge of a window looking out at the sky. At least this is what Starscream reminded me.

"Planet Horrid." Starscream said, he looks toward me. "In your universe, did they have an episode that featured Planet Horrid?"

I thought for a bit.

"Nope." I shook my head. "The planets I know of thanks to Transformers is: Earth, Velocitron, The Beast planet, Arachna 7, Cybertron, Unicron who's a planet and so on,The Junkion planet that's generation 1 Wreck-gar's home planet, the Quintessions home planet, the moon does not count as a planet,Mars from the Bayverse,and that's about it."

The Nemisis happened to be stopping near 'The planet of horrid organisms'. To be certain I do not have an honest answer why it is called that way..

"Planet Horrid lives up to its name." Starscream said. "Literally." It sent goosebumps up my skin. "its inhabitants look horrible, creepy, and humbly terrifying." I didn't question his description of the creatures but it made me not want to pet them. "I met one stellar cycles ago."

Starscream held his palm out which then projected a terrifying huge unexpected and startling crazed hyena-wolf beast.I stumbled back landing on the seeker laughs at my skidaddling-frightened act. So much for claiming nothing except for pitch black can scare ship slid on its side which sent me flying into the that really hurts! Hopefully it'll end up as a bruise, my side hurts. My side it hurts like a bee had stung me.

"Owch!" I complain.

My shield cannot protect me from forces such as hitting.

"There's an abandoned ship floating out of Horrid's orbit." Starscream said, almost pouting like a spoiled brat. "I don't want to visit that planet again not if my spark depends on it."

I climb up a nearby table (I mostly did a little climbing because of little bumps that stood out) then see that this abandoned ship had made a huge long scar across the nemesis sides.

"Woops. that's gotta be costly." I commented.

"I remember the ship, it used to have seeker Quakers." Starscream said, with a sigh at the 'Quaker' part.

"Quakers?" I repeat.

"Not all Cybertronians wanted to be part of our war." Starscream explains. "During the climax most fled our home planet. Some stayed behind and engaged in our destructive but rightful war." Starscream looks down to the right meaning he's recalling something not a lie (because making up fake memories requires looking towards the left)."We had to fight in order for our freedom."

"Oh, so you guys had a civil war!" I squeal, clapping my hands. "WEEE!WEEE!"

Starscream's face can easily tell me that my reaction is unusual.

"At least I know why this war started in the first place." I said, quite happy about this.

"You never knew why we had this feud?' Starscream looks at me strangely.

"Most Transfans who aren't familiar to Transformers Prime are familiar to the concept that Decepticons are the bad guys and do not like organics while on the other hand Autobots are the good guys and protect organics." I explain to him. "TFA's reason for the war was for Decepticons to be given their own names. That's from the Allspark Alamac straight from TFA Megs perspective.'

"Names?" Starscream said.

"Yep; names." I nod. "Megatron pitied the nameless Decepticon workers on a project. That too is on a Transformer Wikia about the Allspark Alamanc where it had a line about Megatron's reason, actually more like an excerpt."

"So now that your understand," Starscream rolls his servos in a bundle-like-circle. "Whats your concept of us?"

"You try to do what's right, which makes you an antagonist-protagonist kind of faction." I said. Actually feeling a lot smarter about this take on Decepticons. They used to be good but they somehow became you know, what they are defined in Transformers Prime. "Which boils down to being different from the Autobots in every way. Now about the ship."

Starscream looks towards the window.

"This ship was the 'Flee for our peace', something like that. More like Merci." Starcream said., turning away from the window. "There were many old friends of mine."

I had never seen an incarnation of Starscream be this relatable, it's like a sun ray had shined on his helm figuratively. Because the light from outerspace made this similar to a majestic painting of Starscream.

"I thought they made it . . ." Starscream lowers his helmet.

I actually understand why Starscream isn't so obviously back-stabbing. He wants to survive.

* * *

. . . Two megacycles later . . .

I had sneaked on Knock Out without making a sound. I've proven it possible to Starscream's face I can be quiet for at least a megacycle. So the privilege was mine to see how Knock Out did 'repair's among the Vehicons. He used a small human sized hammer to take care of a little dent on a Vehicon's shoulder armor. For some reason Knock Out called the Vehicon a 'Eradicon', and it made me wonder if they are cybertronians who are actually part elf and can summon fire by saying eragon that means fire.

"Hold still, eradicon." Knock Out had the Eradicon pinned down by some metal.

"No!" The Vehicon wiggled in the metal's binds.

"It was only a bite, I can fix that." Knock Out then slammed the hammer on the dent.

"OW!" The vehicon yelps.

Knock Out puts the hammer into his tool box.

"I told you it would take a ping." Knock Out said.

I climb out of his back compartment laughing.

"AH!" Knock Out threw me on the floor doing a wanna-be ninja pose. "I know karate and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The Vehicon tries to escape but Knock Out grabs it's hand.

"I'm not done with you." Knock Out said.

The Vehicon whines.

"You are the funniest medic I have ever met; asides Gregory House." I compare the two."He takes Vicodin to relieve his pain and uses a cane to walk around, he's strange but a brilliant doctor who solves mad and impossible diagnoses."

I hum the theme-opening to the TV show as Knock Out stops his ninja pose.

"And what about the wolf bite, Knock Dow-Knock Out." I correct myself.

"It's none of your concern." Knock Out takes a needle out the tool box.

I swear I almost called Knock Out 'Knock Down'.

"Then where's Breakdown who should be helping ya?" I ask.

"He's in the 'unparanoid' room." Kncock Out said as though it wasn't anything serious.

"So Breakdown is in his room, basically." I summarized what he just said.

I swear Breakdown is like the paranoid machine around here. No seriously. Last time he thought my feet were actually cats and my hands were really crabs. Breakdown even believed my head to be a soccer ball that he could kick at! If it wasn't for Knock Out's intervention Breakdown would not have a foot so he could walk around bragging how he is right.

"No no no!" I can only guess this vehicon hates shots. "Please don't give me a shot!"

"Please doesn't work around here." Knock Out said. "You might get rabies if a servo touches this Cyber-Organic without protection."

The Vehicon stopped trying to escape and didn't make a budge.

"I'mma get a space suit and explore Merci!" I jump of Knock Out's armor and then land on the ground floor.

The doors shut in front of me.

"There is distinctive orders from Megatron to not let you get aboard that ship." Knock Out said, adding some kind of rubber material around a wound on the vehicon's neck. He takes out a drill and a flat piece of metal from the box. "And I intend to at least do what he says."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can't get an X-ray from me even if ya tried!" I inform him, then kick at the door.

The door flips open.

"See ya, sucker!" I said. "I'm off to do some-dora, dora the exploreer!" I randomly sang. "I'm off to do some exploring!"

I soo don't expect Megatron to do a stinking thing about it, I mean he doesn't _care about me. _

Why would Megatron care about a 'Cyber-Organic' going off to a dead-eerie ship? He could be happy by the time some-con takes notice and see's I'm gone.I'm really a annoying pest among the do I know this? It's by being silent as a ninja when Vehicons and a few cons are in round table talking about how their day went like a support group. There should be a support group for Decepticons because I've been there for this long!

A 'Express your annoyance towards Amy' support group.


	10. Throw logic out le window

I got the space-suit on, and then, flew towards the daunting and floating intense would it be to step a foot into a ship that Megatron did not want me aboard? Technically this doesn't need to be asked by a person like me since . . . I'm defying all logical cinematic masterpieces depicting what characters _should _do I float past small to big rocks. I saw a severed servo glide past is getting awfully creepy but a soldier must go on, so must the show. The show goes on.

"On my way tooo explore a ship," I sang, twirling in miniature swirls. "Down the dark gray road; lions, tigers, and bears oh my!" And my voice rises up kind of like a country singer. "They don't suite this scenario," I flew over a large arm. "Weeehaaw!"

Then I went through a gap.

I've been singing since the age of four. Yep, I'm good at singing.

"Hold on girly!" I embraced myself.

Embracing myself turned out to be the brightest idea while narrowly missing the narrow sharp damaged eyes close just to shield my brain from horrid images-I guess Starscream was right. The planet does live up to its name in outer-space in a scary way-that may scarr me for life. Force sent me flying faster than I should have been (by my calculations it should end up with me dead)going at a reasonable _I cannot die_ that's out of the equation however_ what is in_ the equation is me getting hurt.

Next thing I felt was hitting the floor, and rolled, and rolled. And then my space-suits helmet kind of got deactivated and became part of the space suit (as in it disappeared). Sorry, I am quite fine keeping my eyes closed until all this rolling is done. Fear is extremely powerful in survival for the fittest. It makes you get stronger in being ready; however this saying does not apply to me about getting stronger. When in fact everything is a mix; action, living, and randomness. All I do is discover what's best in this lifetime before it slips from my fingers.

Then I came to a halt alongside what feels to be a solid wall.

I heard these growls coming from around me.

"Doooogiies!" I squeal.

What? I'm a animal lover who finds anything that sounds like a dog immeatedly cute, I know, there's something up with me to think that. Take a step back then look at the whole picture: this is in 'a fictional' universe (and I cannot die). So I threw out real life logic. I got up on my two feet. My glasses are safely in a sealed shut pocket on the leg side of the space suit.

Instinct took over and I ran after the source of this growl.

I grabbed a leg that felt like it had the shape of a dog leg, except it's really moist with pointy fur and not that clean.

"You cannot escapeee meee!" I slap whatever was breathing on my face and then I heard a yelp. "This is so not animal cruelty."

Well technically that might be animal cruelty.

"Sorry." I apologized feeling around for the 'dogs' head. "Who's so cuuutee?"

The dog howls then kicks at my face however I caught it like a boss. For some reason it made me think of Lassie the adorable dog with loads of classic movies behind it like the one new classic Lassie movie made in 2010 or 2007.I remember Lassie meeting the new boy via a car accident where her owner had died (He was a truck driver, he was a nice old man. What? He was in the restaurant scene shortly before the accident had happened, I think) and she promptly followed the boy to his new home.

I do distinctively remember he had read his mother's childhood diary where she wrote 'And I would name her Lassi-" where it got caught off by closing the book. That name made me smile knowing exactly what she wanted to name her dog.

"Who's the lassiiee boy?" I asks, rubbing its foot.

The dog snatches it's paw out of my grip and ran away.

"You don't run away from meee!" I ran after the dog. "I run! Not you. this isn't the other way around for crying out loud."

The dog(s) were running away from me but I was chasing after them.

"Who's the cutey animals?" I shout, running after the beasts. "YOU AREEE! WAIT FOUUURRR MEEE!"

I tackled one of the Hyegon's.

"Gotcha!" I squeak. "Oooh you are so flufffy."

I got kicked at the face by a dog-like-paw.

"HEY!" I shout.

I trip then fell flat on my that really hurts my nose. _GIRL, YOU FORGOT THE GLASSES! _I remember just then what slipped my mind._ How could ya?_ I unzip the space-suits leg pocket, and grab my glasses outta there. Then I put on my glasses that miraciously were not broken from rolling on the floor at a fast velocity. Velocity means speed in Physical science-No wait, Velocity is the rate of change of an object equivalent to it's speed and direction of motion.

"Man," I said, getting up on my two feet."I wonder why I keep associating Cyber-keys-no wait, that's Omegalocks-and Velocitron to Velocity."

I feel my nose, then lower my hands to see it's covered in blue liquid.

"Cree-eppy." I said, feeling slightly sick at blue.

Looking up to the ceiling is the best choice. It does stop the bleeding; for now.

* * *

**. . . Aboard the nemesis . . .**

**. . . Half 'n hour later . . . **

"My lord-" Shockwave starts, but he is interrupted by Megatron.

"Starscream, how can a cow fly over a moon?" Megatron said, as he had been told the tale where a cow jumped over the moon. "It cannot fly over the moon. Cows don't fly."

"It's a nursery rhyme." Starscream claims. "It goes like this: Hey diddle diddle,The Cat and the fiddle,The Cow jumped over the moon." By Megatron's reaction he is not femilar with Nursury rhymes. "The little Dog laughed,To see such sport,And the Dish ran away with the Spoon."

"Who told you that?" Megatron asks.

"My lord-" Shockwave tries again.

"Amy." Starscream said.

"My lord, Amy is not aboard the nemesis." Shockwave informs Megatron.

Our view goes outside the nemesis that's far from Merci.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT ABOARD THE NEMESIS?" We hear Megatron's furious voice that kind of rocked the ship back and forth on its sides. In anime form we see Knock Out looking panicked. "AND KNOCK OUT LET HER GO TO MERCI?"

The bubble with Knock Out suddenly pops.

Our perspective goes back into the ship with a furious Megatron standing across from Starscream but really near Shockwave.

"I'll get her." Megatron said. "And Commander Starscream, I can be assured you make Knock Out learn his lesson."

Starscream nods, gladly to be refereed by his rank for once. It was what shined in his day in the darkest night.

"Yes, my miege." Starscream caught himself off-guard at the word 'miege'. "I mean; mieg-"

"Stop listening to her music," Megatron sounds annoyed. "And that is an order."

Megatron walks away from the seeker who's having trouble with his own speech, or, that Starscream had been around Amy for too long. On the other hand he might know her too well because some of her speech rubbed off on him. Megatron headed to a large hole that was in the nemesis hull. Soundwave had purposely wandered to this section of the nemesis.

"This does not require a two of us here." Megatron said; he is standing directly at the hole's opening.

"Hyenogs: are dangerous." Soundwave said, coming through a doorway. He had broken his oath of silence to speak with Megatron. His dark-heart beat designed electrical helmet is decorated in various colors and drawings. "Required: Back-up."

How can Megatron allow one of his men to display a human's prank?

"Soundwave, they are easy to dispatch." Megatron folds his arms. "We are not having this argument."

"Answer: we are." Soundwave said.

"Did Amy decorate your forehelm?" Megatron asks, with a sigh.

"Answer:No." Soundwave is not aware of this. He hadn't checked himself out.

"Soundwave you stay." Megatron points to the floor. "I can take down more than . . ."

"Estimation: 55% chance of death,55% of survival." Soundwave shows the chances that he'll live or die.

Megatron rubs his forehelm, already making a new decision for the slender-men-like-ninja robot.

"Fine." Megatron gave in. "We are not using a space bridge, Soundwave. We are across from it."

The ship is a dot in the distance.

"Question: are you sure?" Soundwave tilts his helmet.

"I'm sure as always." Megatron said. "Transform and Rise up!"

Soundwave and Megatron transform into their cybertronian flight modes then fly out of the hole.


	11. Fear can paralyze you

I browsed around the ship feeling a bit oozy. Maybe _if _the Decepticons come back for me should I treat them with my real name? That's what I've been thinking for the past thirty-two minutes aboard this infested ship. Part of me says tell them when we are splitting up and there's zero chance that we'll ever cross paths again while the other half is sitting there on my shoulder saying 'tell them already!"

There were seeker parts all over the hallways. It was not a pretty sight in the eyes of a Transfan who's looking upwards to stop her nose from bleeding. How come I don't have a 'heal automatically' power? It would come in handy just for this situation. I suddenly had this terrible headache which made me get a little dizzy going back and where that gets me? I hit the walls every so often.

"I hate headaches." I grumble, looking up to the ceiling.

Images came to me then they become a movie. Now I know what happened after hitting something be specific I know what transpired my arrival into Transformers to know who screwed up the most? Soundwave. He purposely grabbed me from my universe then threw me into their world.

Here's what I had seen: The screen _had_ come to life, the clouds were coming through from the screen, and I had been on a couch looking curious and intrigued but mostly confused. My eyes became so big when one side of the jet became an what hit my head? The top of Soundwave's fist. I was yanked from the chair then my laptop flipped over landing on the floor perfectly intact. The episode resumed playing after the mini-kidnapping-by-a-con-who-KNOWS-everything!

I mean what kind of life revolves around this? Soundwave's act has just made me decide 'Tell them when we are departing'. Because it's not fair he knew this all along!Well, he is the one who does not speak that much aka Mr.I-made-a-oath-of-silence But still it isn't 'fair! I don't like Soundwave. Silence _is not_ my type. Nor is creepy Pasta in my league.

He might be cool but Soundwave is not that attractive to me.

"I do not like Soundwave." I feel around my nose and didn't feel like it was wet.

Well,those headaches did help.

"That little headache didn't make sense!" I complain. "Why would a slagging Decepticon go into a universe where he knows Transformers is Fictional then yank in a fragging Transfan?"

This is really aggravating.

I heard this fierce growl behind me.

"Lassie." I growl back. "Stay away from me if you know what's best." The growl did not stop. "Stop before you become roasted pork."

The growl became even louder behind me.

"THAT'S IT!" I snap. "You are SO dead!"

I turn around, and lo, behold there is a huge long claws were sticking out from his paws that were huger than a Luxray and a Lion. I made up that word; a Hyena that looks like a huge dog. Yep that's what a made up word by me is! Sometimes my brain takes part in making these random thoughts-like right now I'm picturing a huge (Very huge) soap where Lugnut makes a huge crater for Blitzwing so they can have a hot Hyegon's teeth stuck out like a terrible soap opera had been savagely turned into a mean crude animal chasing a hot-matter in fact not really keen on her bad movies-chick in the forest TV show.

"C-c-c. . c... Crap." I take a step away from the ferocious, dangerous beast.

The Hyegon puts a paw forward.

"Ya wanna run first? I ask, gulping down my fear towards this animal.

The Hyegon snorts at me.

"I'm . . . I'm afraid." I turn around then ran the other direction. "I'm supposed ta be fearless, why is it hard to work with that?"

My legs became full of adrenaline which propelled me forwards. I tripped over a seeker leg but thanks to my cozy comfy PJ's my knee did not get hurt. I scrambled back up hearing them close behind my heels. I don't have on high heels. Why did I say heels? Okay throw out the fact I'm shoeless and the thing on my feet are white socks. My heart pounds with each leap (aka running outta fear!) taken over the discarded body parts.

Something splashes on my good socks.

"Nuu!" I complain. "These socks don't deserve to be dirty!" Fortunately I'm the kind who wears socks around the house and doesn't wear shoes. "I should be clean!"

Suddenly I felt wet then the wet feeling went away quickly as it had gone and I felt what had caused this unusual event went far behind the backburner. I jumped into a room then slap a red button on the doorway's side which then made a steel door slam shut when one of the hyenog's head was in the opening. Nobody needs to guess what happened because it got decapitated.

"Eww." I take a step back, gulping. "Gross."

I look around the room. There's at least four big train parts in this room. It seemed a little spooky seeing what is left of other robot parts at various corners just lying there without a purpose in life except to remain behind as the soul that once lived in this body departed somewhere great beyond this life. A pink fluffy teddy bear rolled on my socks so I picked it up.

"Aww . . ." I played with the teddy bear a little bit; even looking at its chewed up ears.

It made me feel sad.

Not the sad you get in depression.

I got touchy sad, hugging the teddy bear. I had my own Barney toy as a child.

"You miss your owner,right?" I look at the teddy bear's tag that read 'Amelia Tubberwear Lahemi'. Amelia is a pretty name—oh, that's the name I'm using, sort of. "Why is the writing not worn away?" I ask out loud, looking up. "That seems a little suspicious. Writing cannot stay in print forever."

It became apparent this was a gift from a child left behind on the train.

"Let's put ya back where you were." I say, putting the teddy bear in the 2nd train's car seat.

The windows are broken. Imagine old, dark dusty windows with glass missing at some points in the were hanging upside down except for a few seats not upside down. I felt a tear slide down my face unexpectedly (Tears are the second ninja's of the body, honestly). How come things like these get my feelings going? Perhaps I'll never know the reason. I got out the 2nd train while wiping off my eyes under these pretty nifty glasses. Something moved in the vents above as though a small, organic, and slick individual had snuck in.

"I can't die." I remind myself. "It's only gonna hurt . . . And be messed up; being eaten alive."

The thought made me shudder in a way that a dog that fears showers would be trembling.

-C—cccc=C-C-C-CRASH.

I step back right as metal hit the floor. I saw these long dark tentacles, and then very long robotic chicken legs kicking the butt out of a Hyenog. Why was Soundwave in the vents? Oh my primus there's no way to decide if that is stupid or smart of Soundwave. Just as he had busted in one of Soundwave's tentacle's grabbed me by the waist. The tentacle levitated me above the floor while Soundwave kicked the living crap outta The Snarling but much smaller Hyenog. He then stabs the Hyenog using a sharp object in its forehead.

The Hyenog screeches like a cat fighting for its life. I don't know what a cat sounds like when fighting for its life but I have heard people compare some noises to it. I covered my glasses (right above my eyes) to spare myself what other crap Soundwave did to it. I heard cracks, swift air gushes, and a metal door slide open. Wait a second there: Soundwave opened the my primus he is a pure bred idiot to go through the vent! Well if he didn't go through it then I would have been eaten alive.

I uncovered my eyes as Soundwave's tentacle dropped me on his shoulder plating.

"Note: Never listen to Megatron to go through a vent." Soundwave makes a note aloud.

Wha-what-WHAT—Did he just speak? Soundwave just spoke!

"I—Uh—I—Uh." I'm pretty speechless.

I grabbed Soundwave's hand then made the Decepticon slap himself silly-willy.

"Demand: Stop it."

"No you stop it!"

"Question: How did you get strong all of a sudden?"

"Shaddup."

I finished slapping his mask to the point that all the drawings and color on his mask is now in the shape of a servo. Go me woohooo go me! Ultimate Prank on Soundwave has gone unnoticed.

"Squidface,why did you bring me into the Primeverse?" I ask.

I define Primeverse as in Transformers Prime. Don't know if there is already a Transformer Universe called that,

"Statement: No idea what you are talking about." Soundwave acts like he did not have a clue what I am talking about.

"Yes, you slaggin' do!" I yell, as the Hyenogs were coming closer. "You are lying. Give me a straight answer. No time-travel boot-leg affect answer. NO No no no no!"

"Question: Why?" Soundwave asks.

"It's too confusing to other people who do not understand time travel." I remind him. "Answer me before I yank off that mask. Last time I took it off was by accident, however, THIS occasion will not." I can feel my face getting red.

"Answer: I thought you were the specimen." Soundwave admits.

So he brought me into their world by accident.

"Good going buddy." I said, lowering my head and shaking it. "You made me into a Cyber-Organic."

The portal has everything to do with me becoming part much Soundwave's fault it's happening to me. Having this shield preventing me from dying, never ever getting hungry, and sometimes not being able to sleep, and my blood is the color of what transformers bleed in this universe. I don't know what the Primeverse has in store for me.

"Question: Is an apology acceptable?" Soundwave asks.

"Nope." I said, hearing the Hyegon's growl. "Run."

"Question: What?" Soundwave is so confused right now.

"Ya heard me: RUN!" I repeat myself. "Run before it chews on your legs!"

Oh yeah that really got Soundwave on his feet. He turns his helm, and then ran after seeing the animal behind us. I grabbed on to a tentacle on his back—yep he forgot about me, ain't dat priceless?—while my hair was flowing and the breeze whished past my cheeks. The air felt so cool running from a dangerous organic in the middle of fear. Why is this ship called 'Merci' instead of 'Fear? Fear currently, and correctly, describes this ship.

"Statement: You are a magnet for danger." Soundwave comments.

" -the-obvious: I know." I mocked him.

"Comment: Your name-calling is horrible." Soundwave criticizes me.

"Says the Decepticon who BROUGHT ME INTO THE PRIMEVERSE!" I yelled as he turns a corner.

Over my shoulder I saw the Hyenog had taken a different turn.

"Forewarning: Hang on." Soundwave stated as he grabs me by his right servo and slid under a displaced pipe.

I mean it was so smooth this scene could have been put into an action movie enhanced by 3-D displaying awesome slow motion creating the rest of the scene. Soundwave may have gotten brownie points for his slick-awesome moves. The Hyenog is nowhere in sight and it hadn't followed us behind that pipe-line. Wait the Hyenog was not following us.

"Erm, did ya do that ta impress me or somethin'?" I ask.

"Statement: No." Soundwave said.

"Don't lieeee." I said, poking at Soundwave's mask.

"Defense: Honest to unicron, I'm not lying." Soundwave continues to deny.

"Liar!" I call him out.

"Proof: Megatron is aboard this ship." Soundwave said. "Action: setting up bombs all over Merci."

"Why did he come back?" I ask.

"Reason: For you." Soundwave said.

I don't know whether to feel special or not. But I'm getting butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

** . . . Forty-four minutes after. . .**

Soundwave got caught by the Hyegon's. Don't worry he's okay but . . . All the bombs Megatron has been planting around Merci are now in the hanger room that is really huge for twenty-two Megatron clones to be on top one another like a ladder. There's a catch about Soundwave getting caught by the Hyegon's. I happened to be the danger magnet who got dogged away from a Decepticon by a pack of Hyegon's standing around him when he was unconscious unless I followed them.

I have to admit; they are becoming more intelligent within the hour; have some-one connected to the Decepticons be in a hanging upside down train, have all the bombs under said trains, and threaten a unconscious Decepticon to get said connection into coming. I had my arms wrapped around a pole. I can't die so perhaps outerspace can surely do the trick. Well I do have—wait I got my socks wet through a suit? Didn't I take it off sometime aboard this ship? Oooh yeaaah I did take it off before Soundwave came along.

"Soundwave, what do you mean she's in HERE?" Megatron's voice ended the difficult tension in this room.

"Answer: Her necklace signature says so." Soundwave said.

"Soundwave, are you giving me the attitude?" Megatron said, with the hint of a growl in his voice.

"Answer: What attitude?" Soundwave asks.

The shattered window allowed me to see Megatron and Soundwave as small ant figures.

"Hai!" I yell.

Megatron looks up towards my direction. Now as a Transformer Prime viewer imagine the camera zoom in on Megatron's face.I'm not sure what it was at that time.

"What are you doing up there?" Megatron hollers.

"Go ask Soundwave, duh!" I shout back.

"Don't give me the attitude!" Megatron shouts back.

"I so ain't!" I shout back. "They were gonna kill your precious creepy pasta pet if I didn't come. Creepy Pasta is creepy fake stories such as Slenderman—who is the only one I know about by the way—and that ghost lavender town gamecard." I shudder. "Reading about it made me feel creeeeped out!"

There were growls from below.

"They can't be getting intelligence." Megatron said, sounding stunned.

"Answer: They are adapting to the ship's environment." Soundwave said. "Further note: Five more megacycles aboard this ship will provide them to evolve into Cyber-Organic Hyenog's."

Megatron took a step forward.

"Who is your leader?" Megatron's canon is inches away from the floor.

One of the wolves came forwards.

"I am." The Hyegon's main leader is about the height of Megatron himself. "I am Coje."

"Opinion: That is a butchered name." Soundwave notes. "Question: Is your name code?"

Coje shook his head making a 'tsk' sound.

"If you want your friend out of here; then take these bombs out of this ship." Coje offers Megatron.

"I cannot follow through your offer." Megatron said. "I have a commander of mine who would like to see you dead, and so do I."

"Then you can leave your girl here to die." Coje flatly said.

"She's not my girl." Megatron said. "Amy is annoying."

"You know her name." Coje points out.

Megatron sighs, while making a statement to Soundwave.

"Correction: We know her _fake_ name." Soundwave begins to explain. Coje and his fellow Hyogen's were baffled. "Explanation: She thinks we don't care about the names of the humans we may offline on Planet Earth, and, she can't die. We've been dying to know her real name for two earth months."

"And she's not my girl." Megatron firmly said. "Never was."

"Why don't you admit it?" Coje asks.

"Admit what?" Megatron is confused, pretty much.

"You're 'cray-cray' about her." Coje claims, leaning to his side. His optic-like eyes narrow at the tyrant. His optics seemed mad to Megatron, and, more insane than Amy. There is a certain amount of sane in his voice that leads Megatron to believe he's being serious. "I can tell."

"I don't have anything to admit about 'it'." Megatron vehemently denies.

"Then you want her to die?" Coje asks.

Megatron rubs his forehelm.

"Statement: You didn't listen." Soundwave joined in the conversation. "Warning: She _can't_ die."

"Then why are you here?" Coje straightens himself forward. "If she cannot die, why do you come for her?"

Megatron sighs.

"Not one of you will survive. " Megatron said. "I like to know whose idea was to bring to an _immortal _Cyber-Organic as shark bait. That is why I am here."

As far as I knew: Megatron denies he has feelings for an Organic because that will make him weaker to his enemies. It will make him seem weak towards organics like the Autobots are with their human didn't really like the image of Decepticons turned into 'organic lovers' as far Starscream had implied to me earlier yesterday. I guess when the ship explodes my body will probably hit Coje's helmet that may split in two from the excruciating force that flew at fast speed counting the shard glass following behind me like a comet's tail.

"Sometimes gorey stuff should stay in the back burner." I roll an eye.

I watched Syfy when it was SciFi channel in 2009, in the wee early mornings when Hercules came on. It was confusing in the theme opening scene when Hercules explained his wife and family was taken through the dark circle floating on his bedroom's ceiling. He was off to find his family. One time I thought the woman (during one episode I've forgotten) whose part horse may have been his wife who escaped but not as a human but the interaction seemed like they had met for the first time.

Stonehedge Apocalypse is an awesome Syfy movie. LOVE the acting by the boss when he saw the buildings were falling, right when he dropped his phone. It is for-ever my favorite syfy movie because it's got great actors. Maybe I'm talking about the wrong syfy movie that involved this guy who yelled 'IT WAS A ROBOT HEAD!' Right when he jumped into the light sphere thing with that bad guy who wanted to do something. Oh yeah that's when the man died but saved the world at the same time. I sure do like the movie with the 'IT WAS A ROBOT HEAD' dude.

For a time there I didn't watch Syfy, but, it was only when Hostile aired that I returned in the same year to Syfy.

Megatron and Soundwave walk out the room.

Yep, the Hyegon's are royally screwed to be hurt by mesah! If they survive this explosion;that is.

"I told ya so!" I called out to the Hyegons.

This is what I get without taking my pills every-morning, pills for my autism. I need the pills to pay attention one hundred percent. Why am I telling the Hyegons 'I told you so'? I will explain this later.

"Shut up!" Coje shouts.

You see if the train hits the bombs then they will explode and so will the other will the ship as a whole infested once seeker Quaker transportation ark thing. Good that you understand now imagine a girl surrounded by what seems to be a bubble in the mist of this explosion.I can reasonably say this image will be exactly on tea on the aftermath.

"Hyegons, turn your audios off." Coje orders the other evolving hynogs getting physical and cybertronian qualities. "You have them; now turn them off before she makes us die annoyed."

I actually heard them bark at once a few minutes later. My hands hadn't let go of the pole from fear that if I let go then some part of me is gonna get broken. The Hyenogs had put all the trains attached to these hooks on the ceilings while hanging upside down. Yes these evolving ugly arse horrid creatures have gotten super strength that may doom planets they may try to take over. Anyway;one window at the back of this train is big enough for me to fall through.

_C-c-craaack_

I look up seeing a part of the train had been ripped one part of the ceiling is pretty much gone except for the hook is still attached to whatever kept the train hanging. Wow thinking stuff had actually made time pass by long enough for this happen under my watch. The missing ceiling part is hanging down like a platform from the hole. Good thing the Hyegon's had turned their audios off.

Then Megatron came down the ceiling as though it could support a cybertronian like him.

Sometimes I did wonder if the nemesis's ceiling could support some 'con walking.

Megatron reaches his servo hand.

"Take my servo." Megatron said.

I had my arms wrapped around the bar. Who's too scared to let go? Me. I shook my head feeling more scared than anything in my life so far.

"Amy, this will explode-" Megatron starts.

"I'm sc—s—scared!" I squeak and stutter.

"So?" Megatron asks, raising one of his metallic eyebrows. "Fear did not stop you from making the recharge deprived Vehicons into singing."

"T-t-t-this is different." I beg to differ.

"This is not different." Megatron argues.

"This involves dangerous, not-so-cute crazed wolverines!" I lay it flat out for the Decepticon. "I may not be able to die; but I sure as heck am capable of not letting go."

"How about you take my servo and don't let go?" Megatron suggests.

I pout.

"You'll crush it." I said.

"Both of us don't have a choice." Megatron tells me.

"How? How Megatron? Did you order Soundwave into opening a space bridge for Little Miss Sunshine?" I ask, seeing the puzzle reaction on his faceplate. "Soundwave brought me into _Transformers Prime_.Your universe that's really _not quite fictional_."

Why am I in Transformers Prime? Because Soundwave, which is why I'm did Soundwave reach through _my_ screen? He mistook me for Little Miss am I not dead at this point? I can't die. Why cannot I die? I'm a Cyber-Organic who has an invisible shield.

"And how do _we _not have a choice?" I ask, pointing to myself. "We all have _a choice_."

"This is not a time to argue." Megatron is making a reasonable response. "Take my servo, Amy."

**-s-snsnsnsap**

"Fine," I said, ignoring the sound that just went off. "Take my hand."

I reach my right hand out just as the train split in half.

"Megs!" I shout.

The split-second hand reach was probably too late as the train fell from Megatron's reach.I saw the fake name (the 'Amy' one) slip from his mouth during an inaudible climatic event. Megatron fell after me—I repeat: he _fell_ after me. For a few seconds there I believed that death awaited me below the falling train and I would be responsible for Megatron's death. But in this case; neither of the two happened.

Megatron transformed into his cybertornin flight mode then swooped near the opening, grabbed my hand then yanked me out of the train. He made this excellent sharp right turn above the falling train and hit the other trains while going towards the exit in the ceiling. For once I didn't have a thing to say about this speechless-action-packed that should be see in the movies. The trains all fell on the bombs moments after another so pretty much the dreadful ticking started in the hanger room.

_Never_ underestimate the mess of a Cyber-Organic; like ever. Megatron zipped out the hole in the ceiling then went through another hole he made above that and so on which happened to be really five holes in different layers of Merci's ceiling. From behind I saw the explosive flames forcing its way after us (but technically it wasn't because um science indicates explosions need to throw out whatever is left of the interior that hadn't gotten destroyed)very scary looking.

As soon as we were out, I had a sigh of relief.

"I'm never going aboard another random ship_,ever_." I vow.

But what Megatron did back there for me . . . I must have been dreaming.

"Why did you get on it in the first place?" Megatron asks, so calm it could be a warning that he's a rocky volcano with a fury that's waiting to be lashed out.

"I wanted to explore it." I said.

"Explore an infested ship?" Megatron said, slowly raising his deep voice.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I said, taking out a small bag from my PJ's left pocket.

I took out a small association of objects from the bag that seems so precious they shouldn't have been left behind.

"Five hundred bucks, erm two purses, one box that keeps candy bars cold, a shiny heart locket, a game card, four Nintendo DS, five DS chargers, one seatbelt, one pink teddy bear, thirty dimes, forty quarters, one hundred twenty pennies, and so on." I said. "I even found cybertronian mold design plans. I downloaded them to le random data card found in the HQ room."

"You hunt deer?" Megatron asks.

"No; I . . . found dollars." I explain to Megatron. "I don't hunt deer. I find lots of clues; clues that are valuable and mean something,ya know some of them might be necessities. And exploring the ship was worth getting all this. The adventure of a life-time."

"Don't disobey my orders like that, again." Megatron then tells me like a parent scolding a child.

"Oooh." I hum. "I didn't know you've got parenting style." Cue fangirl moment. "This is sooo cool!"

I'm lucky, too.

"Don't pull something like that again." Megatron said. "Or else."

"Or else what?" I ask, feeling a bit brave.

"You are grounded." Yep; Megatron's treating me like a child.

"Okay," I said. "I won't."


	12. Nightmares

_My dream began on Merci, at first. I don't know some of my dreams were bring me back here and it is so strange to me. It began with Soundwave running after a pack of Hyegon's with me in his right servo. I did look pretty scared with huge, google-ey eyes! Never underestimate the size of your eyes that help observe and display your feelings. Soundwave trips over a large object then he is sent flying into another room then hit the wall which probably knocked him out._

_That pretty fast crash did allow him to let me go before the wall greeted him._

_"Wow." I got up, feeling dizzy and sick at once. "We got a—a-a Decepticon who likes speeding."_

_I walk over (more like dizzied over) to Soundwave._

_"Hey Squidface, you should install some camera lights into your chest." I note._

_I heard collected growls from behind. Chills went up my skin. My feet became stuck to the floor. One of them is on top of Soundwave while showing its mighty sharp fangs. This dream is a nightmare for sure. I cleared my throat reminding myself it's only a dream. It's not happening but the fear from this event had returned. _

_"Stay away from him!" I yell at it. "If I 'hadda shoe ya wouldn't stand a chance against mesah!'_

_The Hyegon growls._

_"If you want him online, then follow us." Oh, that's Coje's voice. He's dead ya know in real life. _

_"Ar—r-r-are ya stupid?" I ask. Yes. I did ask that question to a evolving horrid inhabitant. _

_"No." Coje said._

_"Then you are stupid-face." I said, shaking my head. "Too stupid. Lemme tell ya something about capturing humans: don't make them scream."_

_"Why?" Coje asks. _

_"Your eardrums will break into pieces." I tell him._

_One Hyegon lowers itself down to Soundwave's arm, and so did a few others. _

_"I am not kidding, human." Coje said, sharply._

_I cheered._

_"Yay!" I sang doing fist pumps. "You called me huuummaaaaan!"_

_"This isn't a time to celebrate." Coje rudely said. _

_"You are an idiot." I repeated myself. "Yer'll see why. Fine, I'll come—but don't say I told ya so."_

_Then my dream change locations. It began in somewhere dark and resembled a torture chamber. It seemed fit for a cybertronian who took pride being surrounded by creepy scenery. A tall dark creepy looking figure came towards this chamber with a red cybertronian complaining about his paintjob—wait that's Knock Out!_

_"My paintjob!" Knock Out whines as his armor scrapped against a sharp object. "You will pay—no no don't put me up there!"_

_ The figure puts him into one of those hanging upside down by your leg things._

_"Where is she?" The figure asks, with one of his hands showing a chainsaw._

_Oh sh—I recognize that chainsaw! He's Lockdown!_

_"I don't know." Knock Out's optics wince. _

_Lockdown took a sharp object out from a table._

_"Not acceptable." Lockdown said, clawing at one part of Knock Out's body._

_Knock Out's optics became small, and then, he screams in pain._

_"Stop it!" He pleads. "I don't know where she is."_

_Lockdown tortures Knock Out a couple more times._

_"I have sources who say otherwise." Lockdown said, bringing the bleeding medic closer. "If you want to be spared then tell me exactly where this unwanted dimension crosser is."_

_"I. . ." Knock Out then stops. He refused to tell. His lips became a grimace. "Don't know."_

_Lockdown knocks the young mech back hard against the neighboring wall._

_"She was never meant to be here." Lockdown instructs him. "And her time here will come to an end. I will not take your spark in exchange for her location . . . Nor will your armor be ruined much longer. You can't hold on to her location for long."_

_"I have strict orders from my leader." Knock Out said. "Make him tell you. Because I will not tell, no matter what you do to my paintjob."_

_"Then we have a problem." Lockdown said with a sneer. _

_He then knocked out the young mech._

"No!" I awaken in mid-dream. Tears were rolling down my face. "No . . ." I wipe the tears coming down my face. "They shouldn't protect me from a problem . . ."

I hopped outta the custom-made-Un sleep deprivation-berth and then walked out the room.

"Decepticons shouldn't . . . they shouldn't protect me." I go to the hallway where my arrival had taken place.

I made a marking there; with a 'sp' in a circle marking on the wall right where they found me. More like where I first met the Decepticons as a hyper-active girl. I feel the markings using my right hand. Yes I'm a righty. Knowing this all comes to an end one day made a damper on my thoughts. It felt sad to bare this knowledge as a Transfan. It feels like it's only been a day that I arrived into the Primeverse when it's been three earth months.

Megs rescued me last earth month from the Merci ship.

"Why are you not in recharge?" I heard Megatron's voice.

I look over my shoulder, and there was Megatron.

"Nightmare." I said, shifting towards Megatron's direction. I did tell the truth; it was a Gemini dream of mine that foreshadowed the future.

"Nightmares are our enemies." Megatron said.

I laughed at the mech who sounded like a brilliant actor in a cheesy movie. Megatron made an adorable statement although I suspect he's not referring to me and him—which is an expected move-. The Tyrant may understand body language but what he just said sounds . . . cute.

"By 'Our', I mean my army." Megatron adds.

I look back to the markings on the wall.

"Care to promise me something?" I said.

"I'm not up for promises with a vulnerable cybertronian." Megatron informs me.

I turn around towards the gigantic mech.

"Two points for Hufflepuff." I shook my head already feeling an old smile coming back. "You are doing good making conversation with a Cyber-Organic." Progress has been going to actually get Megatron better at having a conversation with me.

Megatron did not appear impressed but I sure did.

"Bravo!" I clap my hands impressed by his improvement. "Bravo!"

"I do not see how this matters." Megatron said, like a total melancholy Debbie downer.

I stop clapping.

"Don't protect where I am at." I spilled the beans. "I mean . . . ya know." I swish my hands in any direction. Megatron looks confused so are; one point from Hufflepuff, sadly. "Whenever I'm gone to some planet for . . . forever."

Megatron folds his arms.

"Are you finally going to take up annoying another planet?" Megatron asks.

I mutter 'glasses need cleaned' and then bravo they were cleaned.

"No; Megs." I said. "If a random dark cruel cybertronian demands to know where I am at; just tell 'em."

Megatron's reaction is unique and not what I expected from him. He unfolds his arms.

"What?" Megatron acts like he had been told Starscream and Knock Out had gotten together. "I don't understand why you are asking me to make a promise."

Megatron appears very confused.

"My nightmare had a vision of the future." I said, watching his face become a skeptical look. "If I changed the future then perhaps Knock Out wouldn't get tortured and then you wouldn't either by a bounty hunter." I explain as the words spilled out. "Change the future, make it different, and not torture threatening."

Yeah, time travel speaking.

"Are you a Psychic?" Megatron eyes at me.

"I'm a Gemini." I said. "Close as I can get." I look down towards my feet. "I know this promise MIGHT end up in the event happening . . ." I clear my throat. "But I plan not to change this universe's future." I look away from my feet towards the giant Decepticon. "Cross my heart on it."

I crossed my heart.

"You should head back to recharge." Megatron advise me.

"I can't." I said. "Whenever I close my eyes; I hear Knock Outs tortured-helpless screams."

Megatron sighs, as he briefly looks up to the ceiling.

"Fine." Megatron said, after looking down from the ceiling. "I promise if 'a random dark cruel cybertronian' demands to know where you are; I will tell them where to find you."

I actually hugged Megatron's leg with a little smile. That's a bundle of relief off my shoulders, yay!

"T—t-thank you." I said, backing off before Megatron dared to shoot at me using his fusion canon.

"Now go to recharge." Megatron orders me.

"Like I said . . ." I tap my fingers together while looking up at the tyrant. "Those screams can keep you up."

"I will hate this." Megatron said, looking away from the ceiling. He looks down to me. "But you must swear never ever to tell a Decepticon about this."

"Um sure." I said, with a small shrug. "I swear over my small golden blanket." I held my right hand up like it was a pledge. "Now what do you hate about 'this' that I don't know?"

Megatron takes me by the hand and then he lead me to his room. I then understood what he was implying in the hallway. Most Transfans may never encounter Megatron the Decepticon Leader acting this way for a Cyber-Organic (In my world, they are referred to as Cyber-Organics) this short and back to the implying in the hallway: It was sleeping with the tyrant –not in the way that involves reproduction.

When I mean sleeping with Megatron; it's just generally recharging on him.

"Don't get any funny ideas about this." Megatron warns me, as the door shut behind us.

Wow the room decorations really suited Megatron's character.

"It's only for a night." I said, as Megatron got on his berth.

"To make you recharge." Megatron said. Megatron the one and only tyrant in the Primeverse is letting me sleep _on him._

I wonder what had changed between us to reach this point in our not-so-relationship.

Was it him saving me on Merci?

Was it me arranging Beautyfight and Starscream to go out on a 'date'?

Or was it Soundwave's newly colored on mask going un-noticed by the mech himself?

"Yep." I said.

I climb up his berth and somehow get on his leg armor. I must have amused the tyrant as he pretended not to be paying attention to me sliding down from the really slick forever shiny metal. I finally had gotten on the top of his leg after the 10th try. I watch his optics power down right as I came to the purple knee 's body feels warm and cozy, especially his slick armor.

For a moment there I forgot all about the nightmare. All I wanted was to fall asleep hearing nothing but only feeling the really warm armor of Megatron. I felt safe from the nightmare's nagging side effect. All the care in the world had evaporated from my mind._ He looks so content in recharge, better mentally record it as it may never ever happen again_ My Sim-bar suddenly went down, my eyelids were ready to close, all my hyper energy had depleted. _Better sneak out when it's morning . . . before the 'cons are waking up._

Usually the cons got up at 7 AM.

The memory recorded video of Megatron in recharge is sealed in my mind. I crawled up further on Megatron until I got to the thigh metal armor. The thigh metal armor is away from the purple metal skin on his kneecap. My legs gave flat out and my arms were so exhausted they couldn't budge an inch. And then I dozed off.


	13. Do you need some help?

Starscream came right when I had expected him to come. It is all part of the plan in my head.

"I will hate asking this, but, do you need help with something?" Starscream asks me.

I had the broken hand-made plane in my hand.

"Not if you are an expert in making small human stuff." I said, putting the broken air plane on the floor beside me. "If you can tell me whether or not I have my own external cleaning system then that's a big help."

"Sweat?" Starscream asks, picking up the broken airplane.

"No." I said with a laugh. "Here's what I mean: clean."

My entire body became soaked, next it felt soapy, next it felt like I was getting rinsed, and after that I got dried off.

"See what I mean?" I ask, combing through my hair.

". . . I think so." Starscream said, looking so puzzled.

"Here's another example: Laundry." I said. My attire was clean in two minutes flat. "I mean this really would be useful but since some of these words come up in my conversations a few times and . . ."

"It gets annoying." Starscream finishes for me.

I nod.

"It's a pain in the butt." I said.

"Since you are part Cybertronian," Starscream reminds me. "Go ask Knock Out to help you with the little problem."

Starscream is reminding me of the uncle I should have had.

"Thank you, Miss Starscream!" I hug his leg then run fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

_ . . . Medbay . . . _

_. . . One hour later . ._

"So you need help with-what?" Knock Out sat on the chair to the table. He has a difficult time understanding what I am asking him to do.

I hop on the table.

"Pleassee." I beg. "Please do something about it. Make it an 'Activate: clean' thing." I instantly became clean, again. "I'm beggin' ya!"

I did the puppy face.

"Okay, I'll try." Knock Out said, turning his helm away from me.

"You need a hug!" I proclaim.

"N-no-No—" Knock out begins refusing.

I jumped then hit Knock Out's chest armor right on the spot below his car lights. I hugged that Out sighs like he didn't really enjoy hugs from organics all too well. He slid me off his armor then put me back on the table. It was almost like I was car paint that had to be peeled off by Knock Out.I knew it because of the way he handled me.

"I would like ta be sedated during this procedure." I ask.

"Some procedures are different from this one." Knock Out said. "It takes five minutes."

"No; I'mma bet it takes longer when I'm awake." I said. I wave my arms in either direction just wanting this thing done already. "So Mr. I-love-cars, seedatee mee!"


	14. Correction: NO title

"Do you have a name?" Knock Out sarcastically asks Rockchipper.

"Of course." RockChipper said. "I'm Rockchipper."

"And who is this?" Knock Out jokingly refers to a short vehicon with a cloud like chest armor design.

"His name is Cloud, sir." Rockchipper said,

"Don't call me sir, Rock." Knock Out said. "Call me by my name. . . What else are we going to get? A vehicon named; Spoonrazor? Chestnut? Butterfree?" He saw quite a few shift their feet on the floor. "Spoon? Lugnut? Blitzwing? Torturer? Porcupine?"

A vehicon raised his hand.

"A-a-a-amy dubbed me Chestnut." The Vehicon stutters. He has peanut shaped shoulder armor.

"Someone kill me right now." Knock Out sarcastically said, lowering his helmet and shaking it.

I was hiding in the corner of the room watching Knock Out and Breakdown doing an annual health inspection for the vehicons and the other Decepticons.

"I-. Um. Eeeh. ." One of the vehicons who resembles a Porcupine is acting scared. "I. . Um . . erm."

"Spit it out!" Breakdown slaps the Porcupine vehicon. His servo hits a metal thorn. "Ow!"

"M-mymymy name is Porcupine." Porcupine stutters, and then he gulps.

I giggled seeing the reaction on Knock Out's face. I had to walk away before any other Vehicons said their names. Yes, me had the opportunity to name a few vehicons who I can remember: Farmer, Porcupine, Torturer,Cloud, Chestnut, BeautyFight, and RockChipper. That is about all of the Vehicons I had single handedly given names. So much for being an annoying Cyber-Organic.

Sometimes I wonder if the word 'Cyber-Organic' just applied to this universe that I'm in. Often times I find myself wondering if it applies to my story at all, only exclusive to be used once in this tale of mine. I walked down to one side of the nemesis that shows a resort planet similar to earth with a body of clear water and a land-mass similar to a fantastic vacation area.

"So beautiful . . .." I marveled at the planet's beauty.

At the end; I came to the conclusion the word Cyber-Organic is rather new to the universe of Transformers Prime. My story is unique, and so impossible. My glasses provided extra effect when seeing the fantastic gray, rolling mountains that look as though dinosaurs had walked on them millions of years ago. No wonder people admired Planet Earth from Outer Space; they got to see its beauty.

"Question: How did you become a Cyber-Organic?"

I jump outta my skin then outta the second layer and outta the layer with my cybertronian may not understand why skin layers matter because they do for some major unknown reason. I fell right back into my three layers of skin; the first layer, second lower layer of skin, and Cybertronian bone structure. Wait a second there; Cybertronain bone structure is not skin.

"Damnit Squidface!" I said, turning around towards Soundwave. I shook my fist at him.

"Correction: Soundwave." Soundwave corrects me.

I do have to wonder, when would people from my universe decide to use the word? Probably never since most Tranfans are accustomed to the word Techno-Organics and the misspelled name version of Sentinel Prime with an 'a'. But if it does—the word Cyber-Organics-makes its way through Transformers Prime fandom and into the stories then that's huge. You don't know how huge it is until you coin the word then it is used in a lot of Fan Fictions.

"I don't KNOW how that portal made me Cyber-organic." I said, shaking my left fist.

"Correction: Space-Bridge." Soundwave corrects me.

"Space Bridge my arse!" I had to cool my jets taking breaths and counting to three. "Soundwave, no one has an idea why I became Techno—Cyber-Organic!"

Soundwave acts as though he didn't believe that.

"Question: What if you were Cyber-Organic in the first place?" Soundwave asks.

"Soundwave; I've lived being a human for the past 17 years of my life,and may not look like a teenage but only a fourteen year old . . ." In all consideration it's true. "That does not mean I have yet to see real blood; because I have seen it numerous times. One leg of mine is a magnet to get hurt."

I pull up my right leg's pant up above the knee.

"See my scar?" I ask, pointing to the middle of my leg.

Soundwave lowers himself to my level.

"Observation: I see." Soundwave said, standing upright.

"Good; It took a weak ta heal." I said, pulling down my PJ's pant leg.

Soundwave tilts his helm.

"Question: It took someone weak to heal it?" Soundwave asks.

I smile at his yet adorable but mistaken hearing.

"No; it took an earth week." I said as the smile fades away. "Sorry; I speak too fast."

Starscream walks our way holding something in his clawed grasp.

"Fetch." Starscrew threw something so shiny and small that it definitely caught my attention.

My eyes became huge and google-ey.

"MIINNEEE!" I yell while running after it.

I ran after the metal fused air-plane that I had given Starscream three earth days ago. I ran and ran after it down the hallway then through the huge crowded med bay hanger with numerous Vehicons standing around waiting to be inspected. I had my eyes fixated on the plane flying above everyone. I climbed the vehicons as though they had hard tree barks and leaves sticking out from their arms.

The plane went through a doorway.

"Amy, stop jumping on the vehicons!" Knock Out warns me.

"My scrapping air plane requires this!" I used a cybertronian slang. Yep; go me! "Jump 'ahoy!" I jumped over several vehicons like they were stone bricks.

"Ow." One vehicon complains.

I made sure not to jump over Porcupine. That would have hurt landing on his helmet.

Besides the air-plane is my treasure!

I had to imagine this was a mountain where the fear of heights had to be faced running after a kite. That visualization really fit the bill for me. I've gotten really good at facing my natural fears such as heights. Heights are the third worst enemy to the human body besides poison and rotten food. I jumped down the last vehicon running after the metal fused air-plane. It had gotten my adrenaline running.

"Wait for meee!" I shout after the airplane that seemed to be standing there, waiting for me.

The airplane went through an open window.

"EXCUSE, yay!" I went through the window after the airplane without dying. If Megatron asks me why I went through the window; I'll just say 'the airplane went through it'. "Now, wait for me dammit!"

A tail of hot steam grew around me, including the tough air plane. This planet is not Earth; we have not passed Pluto, Jupiter, Saturn, or Uranus. I look over my shoulder seeing the nemesis in the distance. I'll get back there on my own; they'll see I can take care of myself this time. A big show off never hurts . . .right?

"I'm coming baby!" I yell, putting my arms to the sides and went even faster after the air plane.

I twirl in circles—intact-enjoying my flight.

"Woohooo!" I yell. "Best flight ever."

My necklace did not burn through this experience.

The plane hit through the atmosphere not breaking into pieces. This shows how tough cybertronian metal is into crashing through an atmosphere. I had ta get there before anything else broke it! Besides,it took Starscream three slagging solar cycles to fix the airplane. I am not about ta lose it again! My speed increased then I zipped towards it.

My body sweats fast and my heart pounds. I reach my arm out hard determined to get this little speed increased right on time so I caught the little pest of trouble into my hand. Now we were together and he wasn't gonna get destroyed on my watch. I look over my shoulder seeing the nemesis far in the distance far where it should be in the blue attention returns down.

_I should have put on space suit with heel blasters_, I thought before crashing.

* * *

_. . . Four hours later . . _

_. . . Nemesis . . . _

I did it! I successfully got my way back on the nemesis; without anyone knowing I had went after the air plane.I fell down on a couch made specifically for Cyber-Organic like toy airplane capable of flying through space is on an improvised table held up by four substitute vehicon digits and the table itself is left-over scrapmetal.

I sigh, relieved that the ordeal was over.

"Where were you for the last four megacycles?" I heard Starscream.

I look up.

"Hi butchered Starscream." I greet the seeker.

Starscream folds his arms while tapping his foot on the floor.

"I am not butchered." Starscream acts like I literality said he is butchered into who-knows-how-many-pieces. He then acts like a bragging beauty pageant diva. "I'm quite attractive."

I took off the glasses then put them on the table, and afterwards I facepalmed myself.

"Don't tell Megatron." I said.

Starscream has a 'why' expression.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Megatron you sneaked to Jungelon." Starscream said.

I slid my hands down my face.

"I don't like climbing anymore." I said, putting back the glasses on. "Jungelon can go into devastation for all I care! I got bug bites all over my arm!" I roll up my sleeves showing all the ugly bug bites. "And oh, how did you know I sneaked to Jungelon?" I pulled down my sleeves. "I didn't sneak; I _fell_ after the airplane."

"Fell is the same association to sneak." Starscream said.

"Oh," I folded my arms. "Do we need ta have a word contest with dictionaries?"

"Dictionary's will not help you in a word contest." Starscream makes another point.

"Tell me you didn't make a remote control for it." I firmly ask, hypothetically. "And you are not answering my question. How do you know I was on the planet for four megacycles? Is there a GPS tracker attached to the airplane?"

"I didn't make a remote control." Starscream said, as though I had asked him to make a recording how glorious he is unlike Megatron's leadership. "You are getting paranoid like Breakdown."

I look under the toy airplane, and then look back to the seeker.

"I may act immature," I put the plane down on the table. "But you sir have creeped me out and done something so . . .You get the gist!" I shook my fist at Starscream's direction. "I still think you piloted the airplane outta dat window, through outer space, up a mountain, down a lake, and to an abandoned facility that once used to be operated by cybertronians."

Starscream at first looks flabbergasted.

"Wait—what?" Starscream looks startled. "Cybertronians?"

"Yes," I said, with a frown at the seeker. "It had everything we,Transfans, associate to were some relics I bothered not to take; why? Because it'll ruin the historic value this Abandoned Facility has."

"We . . . never had settlements on that planet." Starscream said.

"Your ancestors did,kay?" I had my hands together tipped downwards. "I'm exhausted and tired out from the climbing." I sigh while leaning back into the couch. "Why should you not tell Megatron about this? Because I like ta prove to everyone that I can come back."

Starscream has this 'oh' face.

". . . It was the necklace." Starscream said. "It has a GPS tracker installed inside it."

I held up the necklace with the Decepticon symbol on it.

"You know, that hurts." I said, taking off the necklace.

I put it down beside the airplane.

"Necklaces don't hurt." Starscream said.

"Not trusting me to go somewhere does." I said, and then walk off from the seeker feeling so hurt.

The hurt you wouldn't have felt unless . . . you had gain trust to certain people. No wonder Decepticons are regarded as back-stabbing, deceiving, and cruel robots. That's because they are, and, I'm stupid.

* * *

_ . . . Two hours later . . _

_ . . . When 'Amy' is sleeping . . . _

Starscream put the sleeping girl on the berth.

"I want you to remove six earth hours of memory from her processor." Starscream said.

Knock Out is startled.

"I'm a medic, not a brain surgeon!" Knock Out claims, in a low voice. "But the question is; what did you do?"

"I told her about the GPS 'necklace' earlier." Starscream admits. "And regaining trust with her is . . . more than difficult."

"Are we talking about the right 'Amy'?" Knock Out asks.

Starscream nods.

"I thought that would have been easy for a girl like her." Knock Out said.

"Apparently not." Starscream said, with the necklace close by. "And put in fake memories; something to fit the gap."

"She jumped on the vehicon's helmet after that airplane." Knock Out notes. "Procedures like this is not at all practiced—wait, you want me to do it _on her_?" He couldn't believe it. "I may do risky procedures but we don't know if this removing memory task will change her personality one hundred percent!"

"One hundred is a number, Knock Out." Starscream reminds him.

"But her real name, that isn't _a number_." Knock Out stresses.

"She's getting paranoid like your friend Breakdown, happy now?" Starscream said. "And I've seen it's worse than Breakdown's."

Knock Out looks down to the sleeping girl.

"Changing her memory isn't going to solve the problem." Knock Out looks towards the seeker.

"Yes it will," Starscream insists. "She won't remember Jungelon and me telling her the necklace is only a GPS tracker."

"But I can't change the vehicon's memories." Knock Out adds.

"Knock Out," Starscream said, digging into the berth. "I've seen you do it before, now do it again."

"That was for an emergency." Knock Out said.

"This is an emergency!" Starscream insists.

Knock Out sighs.

"Fine, but, we are not doing this again." Knock Out said. "Amy has gotten enough trust for me. At this point she'll let me put needles into her arm!"

"I swear." Starscream vows, sliding the necklace forward beside the girl.

"Skate out on your roller skates, ." Knock Out said, with a smirk.

Starscream at first ignored the statement while taking his claws out of the berth. However when he got to the doorway, Starscream remembered 'Amy' had recorded him skating on an icy planet. What Knock Out and all the vehicons have been greeting him lately made complete sense: She had shared it with the other Decepticons and vehicons. Starscream staggers out of the room hoping Megatron had not seen the video at all. Knock Out then begins the procedure on 'Amy'.


	15. Lying can backfire

_A/N chapter was inspired by the song 'flawed designs'._

It's been four days since I had an odd black out for several the thing that can be difficult to grasp is that the nemesis stopped at a toll booth like building. Yes, there are some points of the known universe where cybertronians had set up shop and made tool booths similar to what Humans make on Earth before allowing anyone to a different state such as Ohio and Pennsylvania.

"Do they really have to go through the ship?" Starscream whines.

Megatron elbow punched Starscream

"Customs is stricter." Megatron reminds Starscream. "An Organic from another planet is prohibited from leaving that section of the known universe."

"Cybertron has no toll booths." Knock Out grumbles. "Why do they need to check if we took some-Organic out of planet orbit?"

"Because it is the law." Megatron said, folding his arms.

"I hate crowds." Breakdown complains.

"Deal with it." Megatron orders them. He notices something is amiss; someone wasn't there. His metal eyebrows rose up. "Where's Amy?"

Soundwave took a device out from his chest compartment.

"Discovery: She's still aboard the nemesis." Soundwave said. "Comment: She's still in the un-deprivation room."

"Knock Out; make sure they do not find Amy!" Megatron orders him.

"Why me?" Knock Out asks, pointing to his chest.

"You don't stick out as an unusual figure." Starscream tells Knock Out, handing him the device. "Now go in, tippy toe if you can, and make sure they miss the room."

"B-b—but—" Knock Out begins pleading.

"Good luck." Starscream shoves Knock Out into the Nemesis.

* * *

As a person can guess; I'm narrating something that could only be told in third person. Well I just defied what people are accustomed to. I don't know everything in the known universe, but what I do know is that if you 'befriend' a Decepticon then be ready for your heart to be torn out. I mean being a Decepticon means you'll die or require deceiving a lot. Just be happy you are not a drone aka a Vehicon.

Knock Out looks down to the little device with a monitor, which I do not know what it is called, as he is walking down the Nemesis wide long hall.

"Amy sleeps in too long." Knock Out mutters to himself. "At least Amy is not annoying as she was the first time I met her."

Oh yeah, the first time I meeped.

"Is this your human?" A cybertronian asks, holding me up by the collar.

"No." Knock Out said, looking down to the screen.

Knock Out was so focused about finding me that he didn't_ find_ me.

"Okay." The Cybertronian went the other direction—the other way not the way from where Knock Out came in the first place.

"Meep." I meeped in a low voice.

I just wanted to see if he would look up.

Unfortunately Knock Out did not look at my direction.

I wanted to scream at him, but my inner desire to annoy Knock Out and make him feel stupid this one time prevailed over it. You can say I have a dangerous and awfully bad mischievous streak because in fact; it's true. It's best to have fun with what is on your hands aka what is currently in your best interest. Getting caught by some Cybertronian that even Megatron does not like means serious business is going on with those toll booths. We have to wait until Knock Out gets some brain cells into that obsessed car processor of his.

"How could she have gone by me?" Knock Out had abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Amy would have yelled at me." Knock Out rubs his helmet. "This does not make sense."

Yes, let's all call Knock Out 'idiot' for this one scene.

Knock Out probably realized right then the toll inspector walked by him with me in hand.

"Scrap." Knock Out sighs. "Megatron's going to ruin my new paint-job."

Knock Out went to another inspector, grabbed their weapon, and went after the toll inspector.

I guess Knock Out got some more brain cells.

"Sir!" Knock Out called out to him. "Wait!'

The Toll Inspector is holding me upside down.

"You are terrible for timing!" I complain. "You are so late, Knock Out!"

I don't have any other nicknames for Knock Out.

"You said—" The toll Inspector begins to say but Knock Out stabs him right through his chest.

"I say lots of things." Knock Out took the weapon out of the toll inspector's cold hard servo that tried to take it out. "I don't want my paint-job chipped up."

The Toll inspector's grip loosens and then opens his servos at 's a small period of time where I can hit the floor and break something. But as you know it, Knock Out caught me as The Toll Inspector's offline shell fell back.

"You are sooo late." I tease Knock Out.

"I wasn't late." Knock Out said in self-defense.

"Were you onlined late?" I ask.

Knock Out ignores the question as he puts the toll inspector's own weapon into the dead shell's forehelm.

"Killed by the job," Knock Out shook his helm. "Classic cause of death."

"No, bullet to the head." I said. "That's classic."

"You have a weird sense of classic." Knock Out said, looking at me strangely.

"Classic never gets old." I said. "Like Lassie, Barney—He might not be classic to the Wikipedia but to me he is-, Blue's Clues,Nancy Drew,and so on."

". . . Blue's Clues is a kids show." Knock Out reminds me, going back the way he had come from.

"Generation 1 is classic." I go on. "And Mary Poppins is classic, so is DragonHeart, Con Air, Home alone movies, 101 Dalmatian first movie that's in live action—and is way better than 102 Dalmatians—Harry Potter, Zomboomafo, and—"

"Stop talking about it." Knock Out said, sounding already annoyed by the endless list of classic movies. "If you continue talking about it when we get to the entrance; I will not keep the secret you've been using Starscream in his recharge mode as a doll for home movies."

Yes, I've successfully gotten to the point Starscream is so light to pull down the hallway. Don't know how this is possible but it happened. I play tea with Starscream'ssleeping body and Soundwave recording it for future purposes. I guess taking advantage of the Decepticons has reached its full meaning in this case. But how does Knock Out know about me using Starscream as a doll?

". . . How do you know?" I had this accusing glare made specifically for the mech.

"Starscream's been waking up lately with his joints aching." Knock Out explains, zipping across a hallway corner. "He comes to me, asking 'Am I getting old?' and a request for a personal health scan."

I giggled at the hilarity.

"And I had to stay up one solar cycle for Starscream; I hid in the closet, and then waited to see what happened." Knock Out is still going on how he found this out. "And you have some explaining to do about this unexplained super-strength."

"Um Knock Out." I tap my fingers together. "I lost that power two weeks ago." Knock Out has a priceless expression on his faceplate. "That's why Starscream woke up upside down halfway out of his berth."

"That . . . was you?" Knock Out said as though he did not expect that I did that.

"Um yeah." I said. "It's too difficult." I shook my head. "Unless Starscream gained some weight which is not possible and got longer high heels, then there's no explanation why it left."

Some Toll Inspectors rushed past us—though Knock Out covered me so they wouldn't have seen me in the corner of their optics. They could have trembled over Knock Out. Like seriously they were like a stampede of antelope except they stood on two feet and were in a hurry to somewhere.

"Don't tell Megatron my little 'mistake'." Knock Out said.

"Don't tell Starscream about playing with his sleeping body," I offer. "Then it's a deal."

"Deal." Knock Out went for the deal.

We shook digits or fingers on it.

Safe to say the Nemesis got out of Toll Inspection for indefinite; just a quick toll pay and then it can cruise out to wherever it's headed towards. I never did tell Starscream or anyone why the Toll Inspector apparently killed himself. Knock Out and I knew the absolute truth why the Toll Inspector died; and, how he died on the job.


	16. Send her to Earth

The nemesis is being attacked. It had been exactly five months since the girl had somehow gotten aboard the attack on the nemesis went unexpected to the Decepticons who didn't figure anyone would attack the nemesis. Starscream is busy having some Vehicons shoot at one side of the opposing cybertronian ship. Shockwave is in his laboratory constructing something square with what appears to be a model of arms.

"My paintjob is unfit for combat." Knock Out has a spare set of tools beside him with his leg's recent red paint is peeling off and his leg is broken in two. Knock Out takes out a metal fuser from his tool box. "And for walking."

Vehicons rush by the Automobile enthusiast.

Our scene transfers to Megatron and Soundwave.

"Soundwave, send her to Earth!" Megatron orders Soundwave. "Right now."

One half of the nemesis explodes but the Cyber-Organic (who the Decepticons refer to as 'Amy') is safely in the sleep un-deprivation room.

"Statement: I cannot." Soundwave said, clinging on to the side of the hallway entre-way. He is merely stating the obvious. "Conflict: Cannot zap her to Planet Earth. Reason: She's not here."

Megatron groans.

"Soundwave, you get her." Megatron tells him.

"Conflict: She'll take my mask off." Soundwave said.

"Scrap." Megatron grumbles. "Fine. I'll get her. You must open the bridge to Earth for her by the time I get back."

"Question: where on the ship?" Soundwave asks.

"Wherever they are not shooting!" Megatron said

"Statement: Will do." Soundwave complies.

* * *

_. . . Other Section of the nemesis . . . _

_ . . .five minutes after . . _

"All things come to an end, Amy." Megatron talks to himself, as the doors to the sleep un-deprivation room whish open.

The girl turns over on her side, with one of her hands holding the glasses intact. Her other hand is holding the Decepticon necklace in a tight hold. The way she is sleeping—and mumbling—had a slight effect on Megatron. Not the love kind of part but the 'That's adorable' kind.

"I've been wondering why she hasn't broken them, yet." Megatron notes.

Megatron grabs the girl out of her custom-made-sleep un-deprivation bed.

"Ww-w-what what-what?" The girl is startled, and confused. She puts on her glasses looking at Megatron like he is upside down. "I haven't done a thing yet,Megs."

The red alert had been going on for quite some time and yet, the girl woke up because of Megatron. There were a couple vehicons cowering in the corner scared and unsure what they should do in a time like this. The girl soaks in what chaos is going in very room alone with what little time passes through the eerie scene. Megatron turns away from the berth.

"The Nemesis is being attacked." Megatron rushes out the room right as the room got blasted into destruction. "And you are going to Earth."

The girl's mouth became a perfect 'o' as her eyes showed signs of mixed emotions.

"Puuurffeectt!" The girl squeals in Megatron's strong grip. "This suites the time to say my real name."

"You must be insane." Megatron said, running through the hallway.

The girl has a smile that goes from ear to ear.

"I was insane enough ta wack Soundwave with his own hand for bringing me into this universe."

_B-boooom_

"You ARE insane!" Megatron runs past burning gaps within the walls faced forward in the hallway.

"I'm Ivy, and, an insane person!" The girl cheers as though it wasn't dangerous. Okay let's begin acknowledging her as Ivy. "And I cannooot dieeeeeee."

"Your name is not Abby?" Megatron awkwardly asks as he passes by holes in the wall.

_b-b-booom_

"Um, never has been." Ivy said, shaking her head. "If Shockwave told you it is Abby then boy he is soo wrong!" She shook her finger sideways. "I only told Shockwave that so he'll stop asking me about my real name."

Megatron looks up; straightforward to see where he is going. He takes a sharp left turn as the floor behind him is blasted away.

"Woah!" Ivy said, clapping her hands. "That's epic, so epic it could have been made for a movie to show off how good a protagonist is!"

"What about an Antagonist?" Megatron asks.

"Incredible CGI, good dark scenery, just the right amount of shadow, and a battlefield." Ivy lists then she taps her fingers awkwardly. "I won't tell an Autobot either about letting me sleep on you sometimes. . . ."

Megatron had let her sleep on him not once but a couple times because of the nightmares.

"Nor do you tell Optimus Prime." Megatron said,

"Done." Ivy agrees, nodding.

Megatron followed Soundwave's energy signature into the artillery room that is technical the basement of the nemesis. Much to Megatron's dismay Soundwave hadn't put up the space bridge at all. Vehicons were coming through taking the artillery out the spare doorway into what can be assumed to be cannons.

"I ordered you to set up the space bridge." Megatron said in a way that sounds like 'are you disobeying my orders?' in other words.

"Statement: I need her to tell me where she'll like to be sent." Soundwave said.

Megatron puts his servo (that has Ivy in it) on the floor and opened his grip. Ivy hops off his gigantic servo.

"Question: Where do you want the destination set?" Soundwave asks.

"Jasper, Navada." The girl waves her hand. "On Earth!" Ivy said, she rubs off some dirt on the Decepticon brand attached to the necklace. "And Squidface, my name is not slagging Abby!"

Megatron activates a weapon attached to the outside on the nemesis that shot at the attacking ship.A loud boom is heard from this room. Then the opposing ship fires back which made the nemesis tip over. Ivy instantly clings to Soundwave's leg like a nemesis set itself back in the direction it should be facing. Ivy got off his leg.

"It's Ivy." Ivy said. "That's my name."

"Hurry up with the space bridge." Megatron said, impatient with Soundwave.

Soundwave nods then turns towards a gigantic machine and begins putting in the coordinates to a destination on Earth.

"I'mma keep this necklace." Ivy said, holding up the necklace by the string.

Megatron had, quite frankly, lost the device that tracked Ivy's necklace GPS tracker.

". . . for what?" Megatron asks.

"I'mma hide it." Ivy said. "And the Autobots will never know of it!"

Megatron raises one of his shiny, bright metal eyebrows.

"If I meet the Autobots in some twisted way. . . ." Ivy rubs her hands together as a mischievous sparkle in her eyes went off. "They will be so annoyed and be glad ta see me go. But if I don't meet them first then I'mma get adopted somehow and um . . . I don't know, what else? Let the universe take care of the rest!"

"Observation: They are screwed." Soundwave said, putting the last coordinates to Planet Earth.

The Space Bridge portal opens across from Ivy.

"I have one question." Megatron holds up his index digit.

"What?" Ivy said.

"Is annoying both sides your deathwish?" Megatron asks.

"Well, sort of." Ivy said lifting her arms up during a shrug. "Make the best of it before life ends; isn't that what . . . . Ah man I lost mah train of thought, oh, and I need to steal new sunglasses! They need to be so dark I don't see the Autobot's mouths move like water; their bright armor colors bring my attention to their mouth."

The ship swayed to the side.

"This is not a lecture, Ivy!" Megatron booms.

Ivy flashes one of her real not-so-fake smiles at Megatron with her eyebrows raised up and her face so bright. It seemed neither nothing bad was going to happen nor would the nemesis explode into millions of pieces from the on-going attack. Ivy appears rest-assured, confident, and hopeful. She made whatever disaster was going on fade into nothing: figuratively.

"Okay; bye!" Ivy waves at the two. She then shifts to the portal while sliding her glasses forwards from the tip of her nose. Ivy jumps into the space bridge yelling, "Geronimooo!"

The space bridge closes behind Ivy.

Ivy, the one who had pretty much called Soundwave often times 'squidface' for five months, had left the nemesis.

Megatron taps on his audio comnlinks.

"Decepticons; kill them all, leave no prisoners behind!" Megatron orders via comnlink. "Start firing the heavy smoke bullets. That is our next move before boarding their ship."

A/N Ivy will return in '_Living in Transformers Prime'_.


End file.
